Sora's love life
by Not Your Original Girl
Summary: Sora and Kairi share their love, until Kairi dies. Sora meets a new girl named Hope, but she had been friends with someone that shocks Sora. And Sora and Roxas fight for their love of her. A amazing story that you have to read and leave reviews.
1. SoraxKairi

**Hello Im doing a fanfic that i think alot of people out there(You) Will like..Leave comments(: **

**I dont own kingdom hearts or any of the characters...except for Hope. I made her up..but she's gonna be in the story later on..Enjoy! This is the part where Sora and Kairi confess the most amazing thing..Yay!**

**

* * *

**The breeze was light and the sun was shinning and reflecting off of the water as the waves crashed and hit the shore. It was a perfect day at Destiny's Island and Sora and Kairi were enjoying it as they sat on a tree with Paopu Fruites at the end. Sora looked at Kairi, The beautifulest thing he had ever seen. The wind was blowing her hair and the sun made her eyes sparkle, and it made her skin look smooth. When Sora looked back at the endless water Kairi looked at Sora. She loved his messy hair. She loved the way his eyes matched the color of the water. She loved his tan colored skin it went good with his black, yellow, and red outfit. Kairi looked back at the sea. It was the perfect time for Sora or Kairi to confess their feelings for eachother.

"Sora.." Kairi said. She pushed back her hair and she put it behind her ears. She looked at Sora. His ocean-like-eyes were watching her every move. And she liked that.

"Whats up Kairi?" Sora said. He loved the way Kairi pushed her hair back. To him it looked like a father seeing his baby daughter for the first time.

"Since the first time i met you..i liked you, and now..i love you." Kairi said. Her hair fell infront of her face and she let it. She thought it was hide the fact that she was blushing. Sora was shocked. Angels sang songs in his head and he heard Kairi say that over and over. Sora smiled he felt the same way and he was gonna let her know.

"Kairi..i love you too." Sora said as he put her hair behind her ears. Kairi looked at Sora. He looked like he had seen a godess. And Kairi looked like she had seen a god. Sora put his hand on Kairi's cheek and she closed her eyes..Sora felt like she was bringing him closer..and closer to her lips, but she was. Slowly his face was going to hers. Sora breathed in deeply when his lips were about to touch hers. They were kissing for the first time. Sora loved it as much as Kairi did. They knew they would be a perfect couple. But what they didnt know was that Riku was watching from behind a tree. He wasnt shocked at all. He knew they would end up together from the begining. Riku's long silver hair was in his face and his blind flod was over his eyes. His black coat was getting dusky at the end because of the sand. But it wasnt notice able. Sora and Kairi pulled away. Kairi bit her bottom lip and her white teeth showed. Sora licked his lip and he closed his eyes. He saw their kiss over and over again in his head. He couldnt stop seeing it. He loved it..he loved her. She loved it too..and she loved him. They were so happy. They looked back at the endless water as the sun touched the water. The sky started turning red. Sora and Kairi held hands and Riku left. Sora and Kairi just watched the sunset. There were no words from both of them and night fell.

"Sora..can you walk me home please..im getting cold." Kairi said. Sora looked over at Kairi. At night her hair was calm, and her eyes looked dark but sparkly at the same time. Her skin looked pale but pleasant.

"Sure Kairi." Sora said. He jumped off the tree. His hair was flowing with everymove he made, and his closed were loose. His eyes stood out in the darkness of the night and his skin looked darker than normal. His black fingerless gloves grabbed Kairi's waist as he helped her off. When she jummped off her chest was close to Sora's. It almost looked like he was hugging her. Sora kissed Kairi and he pulled away. He looked in her eyes. He could get lost in them and Kairi could drown in his. Kairi moved closer to Sora and they kissed again. Then they started walking to her house. When they reached the yard Kairi looked at Sora.

"Well goodnight." Kairi said.

"Goodnight Kairi..never forget..i love you." Sora said.

"I promise you i will never forget if you dont ever forget i love you." Kairi said.

"Okay i promise i wont." Sora said as he stuck out his pinky.

"I promise too." Kairi said as she intertwined her pinky with his. Sora pulled her in to kiss her for the last time of the day. Sora watched Kairi walk inside her house. When she was inside he started to walk. But he stoped when he heard her scream. Sora ran in and saw her mom dead on the floor. Sora ran up to Kairi's room and they keyblade appeared in his hands when he opened the door. Kairi ran to Sora and hugged him, she was crying. Sora looked at Kairi then he looked back at the man in the room he had a sword in his hand. Sora ran to the man and the guy tried to stab Sora. He missed and Sora stabbed the man. He fell to his knees and he fell face forward on the floor. Sora turned around and Kairi ran in his arms. They walked down the stairs to the living room. Sora picked up the dead girl and he placed her on the purple sofa. Her heart came out and she dissappeard. Kairi buried her face in Sora's chest and she began to cry. Sora couldnt take it. Each tear was like a stabing to his heart. Sora kissed Kairi and they walked to Sora's house. When they walked in Sora found his mom dead too.

"That monster came here too and killed her.." Sora said. Tears filled his eyes. Then just like Kairi's mom she fadded away. Sora and Kairi walked to Sora's room and they layed on the bed. Kairi cried herself to sleep. When she was asleep Sora looked around and made sure no one was in the room. When he finished checking his room he checked the whole house. He heard a little crack but it was just his dog Max. When Sora was done he walked to his room and layed next to Kairi. She looked like an angel sleeping. Sora instently fell asleep. But what no one else understands is how painful it is sleeping with a broken heart.

* * *

**That was the end of the first chapter i hope you like it..sorry about the sad ending. I just wanted it to be like Sora and Kairi been through alot together..even though you guys know they have(Because of all the kingdom hearts games.) So let me know whatcha think. Was it sad? Was it cool? was it romantic? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. Every time you leave a review you leave a place in my heart for you(:**


	2. The situation

**Hey! its chapter two of this fanfic. I cant wait for you to read it. I dont own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Hope. Speaking of her this is the part were Sora meets her and Sora gets his heart broken. Hope ya like it!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Sora woke up but Kairi wasnt there. "Kairi?" Sora yelled as he looked around his room and he ran out.

"Goodmorning Sora" Kairi said. Sora ran up to her and he hugged her

"Kairi I though you were..." Sora couldnt finish it because just saying it was too painful for him.

"Im fine Sora..i love you." Kairi said as she gently kissed his soft lips.

"I love you too Kairi." Sora said as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you want breakfast?" Kairi asked with a giggle.

"Sure." Sora said. After a few min. Kairi walked back with a plate of cooked eggs.

"Thank you Kairi." Sora said. Kairi smiled and she sat in his lap. He took a bite of the eggs and he gave the other to Kairi.

"Well im gonna go take a quick shower." Kairi said as she kissed Sora's cheek. She put her hair into a messy ponytale then she skipped to the bathroom. Sora watched as the love of his life left. He heard the water go on and he finished the eggs. Then he heard the water go off and a few seconds later Kairi came back out with her beautiful hair done, her amazing pink clothes on, and her pale skin was soft. Sora smiled the he walked to the bathroom. When the water was off Kairi walked to the bathroom. Sora was putting gel in his hair. He stopped and smiled at Kairi.

"Sora can we go out and do something tonight?" Kairi asked as Sora finished putting on the gel.

"Sure Kairi." Sora said with a smile. The day went by fast fir Sora and Kairi because they had something to look forward too. So that night Sora and Kairi were holding hands as they walked to the island. Sora and Kairi passed a beautiful girl. Her black hair was as long as Kairi's but her bangs were across her whole forehead and they were alittle above her eye brows, her eyes sparkled all the time, her smile was unique, and she was about as tall as Kairi. She was wearing a black t-shirt that made her smooth, soft, and lightly tanned arms show, with black skinny jeans and black vans. She had black fingerless gloves like Sora's and his eyes were glued to her. Then Sora reminded himself. *Youre here with your girlfriend..youre here with Kairi.* Sora snapped out of it and they continued to walk. They finaly reached they beach. It was dark, the waves crashed alittle bit hard harder, and the full. Sora and Kairi kissed before they sat down on the cold and rough sand. When they did sit, they were yanked up by mysterious people. "Kairi!" Sora yelled. She screamed in pain because the people were beating her up while Sora was watching, but he couldnt do anything because two strong guys were holding him back. Tears started to form in Sora's eyes. Kairi was screaming..then she stopped..she was dead. A guy went up to Sora and he punched him then they all left. Sora fell to his knees because he was hurt.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. He started to crawl to the dead girl. He was crying.

"Help!" That beautiful girl he saw was begin chased by heartless. She tripped and the heartless were gonna get her.

"Some help! Please! Ahh!" She was screaming. She closed her eyes and thought the worst..she thought she was gonna die. Just then she heard a _BOOM!_ She opened her eyes and saw a boy holding a key like weapon in his hand and he fell to his knees.

"Oh no!" She said as she ran to him and she fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. He didnt answer. She began to touch his chest were his heart would be.

"You've been through alot havent you? You are heartbroken, your in pain, and anger and rage is begining to fill your heart..in other words your giving into darkness..please dont let it control you." When she was finished Sora opened his eyes. He saw big brown eyes infront of his. He blinked a few times to see right..when he did he saw the beauty that was more beautiful than Kairi infront of him. Her eyes were worrried, her body was over his, her hair fell towards her face and one hand was on his cheek. The glove was warm so his cheek was getting warm. When she saw Sora's eyes open a smile flew across her face and her eyes sparkled with joy. Sora was stareing into the beautiful girl's eyes. Then he rememberd Kairi. He looked around and he saw her. He tried to get up but he was too hurt.

"That girl over there?" The girl asked. Her voice was beautiful and calm.

"Yeah." Sora answered and a smile was on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Sora asked confused.

"Because i like your voice." She said. Sora smiled

"Thanks." Sora answered.

"Your welcome..so right the girl." She helped Sora up. Her arm was around his waist and his arm was around her sholder. She walked him to Kairi and tears formed in his eyes. He fell to his knees.

"Kairi.." Sora said.

"Was this girl your girlfriend?" She asked and Sora nodded.

"Oh my god..im so sorry." She said. She bent down to Sora.

"Im Hope." She said. Sora looked at her.

"Im Sora." He said. Hope smiled.

"Lovely name..Sora." Sora smiled alittle.

"Thanks. He said. Hope helped Sora up and she walked him to his house. Sora looked at Hope. Her hair was flowing with ever step she took, her eyes were filled with pain because she saw Sora like that. And there was no smile on her face. When they got to Sora's house Hope gently layed Sora on his bed. She looked at him and he looked at her. A smile was on her face.

"Thanks Hope..youre a good friend." Sora said.

"Sora..how am i already your friend we just met right now." Hope said with a smile.

"Well a friend wouldnt have helped me here." Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah..i guess...well Sora do you want me to come in the morning and check on you or what?" Hope asked.

"Well why dont you just sleep here tonight." Sora asked.

"Oh..umm okay..but im sleeping on the floor. And Sora dont get any ideas." Hope said with a smile. Sora chuckled.

"Dont worry Hope im not a pervert. " He said. Hope smiled and her eyes sparkled. They were really noticable. Sora smiled about that and Hope layed on the floor.

"Goodnight Sora." Hope said with her eyes closed.

"Goodnight Hope." Sora said as he watch her. She fell asleep and she looked so peaceful. Sora didnt understand it. He just lost the love of his life but he's begining to be interested in her.

* * *

**That was the end of this chapter. I hope ya like it! Let me know whatcha think about it. I love ya guys and have a good day/night(:**


	3. Hope plays with water

**Hey this is my thrid chapter! Yay! So this is the chapter Hope meets Sora's best friends. I hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning...

Hope woke in in Sora's room on the floor. She got up and smiled when she saw him. She walked up to him and she brushed his cheek.

"Sora.." Hope whispered. She looked around and she went to the bathroom to take a shower. The water went on. Then Sora opened his eyes. He sat up and he looked out the window. Rain hit the window and the day was dark. Sora watched the little hard drops of water hit everything and the violent wind was throwing bags and papers. Sora slowly looked down from the window to the bed sheets.

"Kairi.." Sora whispered. Then he heard his shower go off.

"Kairi" Sora said he ran to the bathroom. The door opened and Sora hit Hope and they both fell.

"Ouuuchh!" Hope said. Sora looked at Hope but he saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled with joy he kissed her. When he pulled away he saw Hope blushing.

"Sora! i thought you werent a pervert!" Hope yelled.

"Im so sorry...i thought you were Kairi.." Sora said as he got up. He reached out a hand to Hope but she didnt take it she got up and started to walk to the door.

"Wait! Hope!" He yelled and he ran infront of her.

"What? You wanna kiss me again because you think im someone else?" Hope said. Sora's eyes were sad.

"Im sorry.." Sora said sadly. Hope walked to the big window and watched the rain. There was an akward silence.

"Okay..i forgive you Sora.." Hope said she looked at him halfway and Sora saw her smile. That made Sora smile.

"Im gonna go take a shower." Sora said as he walked to the bathroom. Hope walked outside and she stood in the rain. Sora got out of the shower and a big friendly smile was on his face. But he got scared when he didnt see Hope he looked around the house and he ran outside. He saw her standing in the rain. She looked up at the rain and her hair was soaked, rain drops ran down her face, her eyes were sparkly, a little smile was on her face then she looked down sadly.

"Hope.." Sora said as he walked out in the rain to her. She looked at him and a smile was on her face.

"Yes Sora?" She asked. Sora stood next to her.

"Why are you outside you might catch a cold." Sora said with a gofy smile. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

"I love the rain..and i really dont care if i catch a cold. " Hope said as she got a puddle of water in her hand. Sora watched her and he was suprised when he saw the water starting to dance. Hope looked at him and she dropped the water.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Sorry..you cant tell anybody, its a power that i have.." Hope said as she sneezed.

"Well..you can tell me inside." Sora said with a smile. Hope nodded then she walked inside. Sora gave Hope one of his black hoddie sweaters.

"Thank you..but im not kidding you cant tell anyone about that..please." Hope said. She was looking outside at the rain.

"Okay...i promise.." Sora said. Hope held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise?" Hope asked. A vision was in Sora's head.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Well goodnight.." Kairi said.

"Goodnight Kairi..never forget..i love you." Sora said.

"I promise you i will never forget if you dont ever forget i love you." Kairi said

"Okay i promise i wont." Sora said as he stuck out his pinky.

"I promise too." Kairi said as she intertwined her pinky with his.

* * *

"Pinky promise." Sora said as he intertwined his pinky with hers. Then the house started to shake.

"Whoa!" Hope said as she fell to the floor. After the shaking Sora helped Hope up. He gave her his hand and she took it this time.

"Thanks.." Hope said as she looked into Sora's eyes. They were still holding hands. Then there was a knock at the door and Hope jumped because it scared her. Sora walked up to the door and looked out the little hole.

"No way!" Sora said with joy. Hope was confused. Sora opened the door and Donald and Gofy jumped on him.

"Donald, Gofy!" Sora said. They were hugging him. Then they stopped and looked at Hope. Donald and Gofy looked at eachother and a smile flew across their faces.

"Guys its not like that!" Sora said. He was blushing. Hope was confused and Donald and Gofy were chuckling.

"Hiya im Gofy!" The dog said as he grabbed Hopes hand and he shook it up and down really fast.

"And im Donald." The duck said as he kissed Hope's hand. Sora saw and he was jelous.

"Hey guys im Hope." She said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you Hope. We never knew our Sora got himself a girlfriend." Gofy said and Hope blushed.

"Umm im not his girlfriend." Hope said then Gofy had a confused face.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty enough to be." Gofy said and smiled.

"Aww thanks..i think." Hope said with a giggle.

"Yes! Then do you think we can go on a date?" Donald said. Hope giggled again.

"Sure Donald..anytime." Hope said with a smile. Sora got jelous and he walked up to Donald and he smacked him in the head.

"Ouch! Sora!" Donald said. Sora laughed and Donald started chasing Sora. Hope and Gofy were laughing. After an hour they stopped.

"So..Hope, how did you and Sora meet?" Donald asked as he was rubbing the back of his head. Sora's head went down.

"Well..its kinda personal for Sora so you have to ask him.." Hope said. Sora looked up at her.

"Nah its okay.." Sora said as he locked his hands together. Hope made a half smile and she nodded. She told Donald and Gofy about Kairi and Sora, then she told them when she was being attacked by heartless..Then she told them Kairi died. They fell to their knees.

"Oh no..the princess is dead?" Gofy said. Hope's eyes widdened.

"She was a princess?" She asked as she looked at Sora. He nodded.

"Well Sora..you should have let them take my life instead of hers." Hope said sadly.

"Well Hope im sure its not your fault." Gofy said. Hope locked her hands together and she looked down at them.

"Well it sure feels like it." Hope said a tear fell down her cheek. Sora, Donald and Gofy watched feeling bad. Sora went up to her and he hugged her to comfurt her.

"Its okay Hope.." Sora said as he held her in his arms.

* * *

**That was the end of the Third chapter let me know whatcha think okay? I loved this chapter it was pretty good...so far. Lol. Remember leave reviews. Thanks!(:**


	4. The journey begins

**Hey guys! How are ya? Good? Bad? I was good and that made me have an idea for this chapter. I hope ya'll like it its about Sora and Hope gonna start traveling together. So let me know whatcha think. Okay? Thanks! ( :**

**

* * *

**

"Sora..would you hate me if somehow it was my fault?" Hope asked as she was still in Sora's friendly hug.

"Hope..i already said it isnt your fault." Sora said as he got up and walked to Donald and Gofy.

"No..maybe it is, what if i hadent been a distraction to you..you could have helped her.." Hope said. Sora looked down.

"Hope it honestly isnt your fault. She was dead before you even showed up..if you didnt come i wouldnt be here today. I would have rotted and died out there." Sora said. "So i think destiny brought us together."

"Okay.." Hope's eyes were caught by something.

"What is that?" Hope asked as she walked to Donald. He had keys in his hand.

"Its the keys to our gummy ship." Gofy said. Hope looked at the keys. *Gummyship?..and Sora didnt answer my question..would he hate me if i was the cause of Kairi's death...?* Hope thought. Then Donald pushed a button and a beep went off of the keys. Everyone ran outside and it was still raining.

"Hope..could you? They are trust worthy." Sora said as he looked at Hope. She was still wearing his sweater. She looked at him and her hair flowed with her everymove ment. She smiled and nodded. She walked infront of Donald and Gofy, who were confused, and she began to move her hands and arms in a circle above her head. The rain started to stop and it circled them the way Hope's arms were moving. She made a hole for the ship to come in and it landed on the floor.

"Whoa.." Donald whispered. He was amazed at what Hope was doing. They all walked into the gummyship except for Hope. When everyone was in she stopped moving her arms and she moved her hand above her head. Where she put her hand is where the rain wasnt going. She walked into the gummyship and she looked around. She saw the living room. It had a purple sofa and a brown carpet. On the left of the living room was a door. That was were the kitchen was, in the front wall there was a hole opening and that was that main hall. They walked down it and there was four rooms. The first one on the right there was a sign on it that said "Donald's room". They walked further..a few inches away from Donalds and it was Gofy's room. Hope giggled because of Gofy's writing. They walked further and on the right it was Sora's room. Then she looked forward and it was a huge door. They opened it and there was four chairs and there was a big screen.

"What's the screen for?" Hope asked.

"To see the stars." Donald said. Hope relized it was a ship. It was obvious because of its name.

"So..you guys are leaving?" Hope asked. Sora looked down sadly.

"Yeah..we have these journey's we have to do.." Sora was sad. Hope put her hand on his cheek. Sora looked up quickly.

"I wanna go." Hope said. Sora's eyes sparkled.

"It's gonna be dangerous y'know." Sora took Hope's hand away from his cheek and he held it in her hand. Hope didnt notice she was too busy thinking about the journey.

"I know." Hope said.

"Okay.." Sora said Hope jumped up and down.

"I gotta go get my clothes." Hope said as she started walking out. She passed Sora to get to the door, but as soon as she was infront of him the ship started shaking.

"Whoa!" Hope almost fell but Sora caught her arm.

"Be cafeful!" Sora said. They ran to the window and they looked outside. The world was being over tooken by darkness. Sora and Hope looked at eachother, and Hope was scared. But when she looked into those beautiful blue eyes she felt safe. She knew Sora wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. To ruin their moment Donald and Gofy ran into the control room(The room Sora and Hope were in.)

"We haveta get outta here!" Gofy exclaimed. Everyone agreed except for Hope.

"No! we cant just let everyone be tooken by darkness!" Hope said.

"Im sorry Hope." Donald said as the gummy ship started to take off. Tears formed in her eyes and she walked to the living room. She sat on the sofa and she bit her bottom lip to prevent her from screaming. Gofy walked in and he sat next to Hope. He placed his hand on her sholder.

"Im sorry Hope..i really am..but we just hadda leave." Hope looked at Gofy. She tried hidding her anger by making a twisted up frown.

"I know Gofy..Thank you for apologizing." Hope said as she rested her head on Gofy's chest. He put his hand on her head and she sighed. Her eye's wandered from the doors to the wall, from the wall to the floor, from the floor to the mirror. She saw that Gofy was tring hard to be her friend and make her happy. She picked up her head.

"Thank you Gofy..im not that mad about it." Hope made a real smile. Gofy smiled and he got up.

"Hey where's Sora and Donald?" Hope asked.

"They're handling the controls so we can get to a diffrent world." Just when Gofy said that it sent a chill down her spine.

"Okay..can we hang out?" Hope asked. Gofy had a gofy smile and he nodded.

"Mhmm..so whatcha wanna do?" He asked. Hope put a finger to her lip.

"Hmm..oh i wanna show you something..do you have water?" Hope asked. Gofy nodded.

"In my room." He said. They got up and Hope followed Gofy into his room.

"Okay..so i know you've seen it outside but.." Hope got the water and she started making it move.

"How do ya do that?" Gofy asked. Hope smiled as it turned into a form of Sora's face. But it quickly changed.

"Well..when i was younger about 7 there was a guy my age..he knew how to do it. I saw it for the first time and i thought it was so cool. Like no lie i couldnt stop tring. So he told me he was gonna put a spell on me so that i was able to do it. When he did i was able to do it, but it was uncontrolable...like i couldnt keep it in one spot, he taught me how to do it and it took a year. When i got the hang of it i learned that this isn't a blessing..everytime someone was introuble i was there to help..but i wanted to keep my power a secret...The first person to find out was Sora..and i met him..uhh yesterday.." Hope said.

"Well how old are ya now? And how do ya forget when ya met somebody if ya met them yesterday?" Gofy asked.

"Well right now im 15 but my birhtday is in 5 days and I forgot becuase it feels like i've known Sora for a long time." Hope smiled. Gofy did too.

"Hope do ya have feelings for Sora?" Gofy asked. She blushed.

"What?" She asked.

"I wont tell anybody, promise." Gofy said holding out his pinky.

"Okay.." She said as she intertwined her pinky with his.

"Well..maybe, maybe not, i dont know..i think i have a little thing for him." Hope said as she was blushing. Gofy smiled.

"Well Sora's a nice guy...and to tell ya the truth..i kinda think he likes ya." Gofy said. Hope smiled. She put the water back and she layed on Gofy's bed. Gofy went next to her.

"G'night Gofy." Hope said before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Hope." Gofy said then they were both asleep.

"Hey! Guys." Sora said as he walked into Gofy's room. He saw them and he smiled. He slowly closed the door and went to his room and he fell asleep.

* * *

**HELLO! I did it! Im awsome i know! Lol just kidding. So let me know whatcha think about this chapter...was it good? Or was it bad? I may never know if you dont tell me( :**


	5. He's pretty cute!

**Hello guyss! Whats up? This is the 5th chapter of this fanfic, This is when the really journey begins and Hope gets meet new people...i hope you all like it..let me know whatcha guys think. Thanks( :**

**

* * *

**

"Goodmorning Gofy" Hope said as she yawnd and streached her arms. She looked over at Gofy. He was still sleeping on his side. Hope smiled and she got up. Her feet gently touched the floor, she quitely put on her shoes and she tip-toed out. She slowly and quietly opened and closed the door. She smiled because she was able to get out so quitely. When she turned around Sora was right in front of her.

"Oh my god!" Hope said as she jumped. Sora chuckled and she playfuly hit him.

"Hey!" Sora said while he was still laughing. She walked pass Sora with a made face and Sora grabbed her arm while they were in the hall.

"Hope im sorry." Sora said as Hope was tring to to look into his gaze so she looked at her arm, because Sora's hand was still there.

"Oh sorry.." Sora said as he let go. She smiled and she started walking to the kitchen. She passed the living room and Sora followed her. She opened the door and she saw neatly prepaired food on the tabel.

"Pancakes and eggs!" Sora yelled as he walked in. Hope followed behind him, he held out the seat for Hope. She smiled and she sat down.

"Thank you Sora.." Hope grabbed a fork.

"You're welcome Hope." Sora grabbed a fork too. They began to eat and Gofy walked in.

"Goodmorning Gofy how did you sleep?" Hope asked when she finished swallowing the eggs. Gofy looked at Hope.

"Good..how about you?" Gofy asked. Sora looked at her too.

"Good. Sora how did you sleep?" Hope asked. They both turned their attention to Sora after he sneezed.

"Gowsh Sora did you get sick when it was raining in-" Gofy stoped when Sora was mouthing him be quiet. Gofy and Sora looked at Hope. She just grabbed the fork in her hand and she began to play with the eggs.

"Uhh i think so Gofy." The gummy ship began to make a noisy.

"What is that?" Gofy asked as Sora coughed. Hope looked at him.

"Were in another world!" Donald said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Let's go check it out!" Sora said as he sneezed again. They all looked at him. His eyes suddenly looked tierd, his nose began to turn alittle red, and he looked like he couldnt walk right.

"No Sora..you stay here, your sick..Donald, Gofy, and I will go handle the heartless okay?" Hope said as she got up and put her arms around Donald, and Gofy's neck. She had on a gofy smile. Sora smiled back. He nodded and Hope walked up to him and she helped him up and to his room. It was her first time in his room. She set him on the bed and she looked around. She saw his clothes, his hair gel, his boxers, his shoes, but something caught her attention. There was a picture of Sora and Kairi on Destiny's Island. She looked around and she noticed he had a few pictures of him and her. She smiled and Sora tillted his head. He didnt know what she was smiling at.

"You guys had alot of memories together, didnt you?" Hope asked. He smiled then nodded.

"I remember the first time i had to leave her. It was a bright and sunny day on the island. Me, Kairi, and my other friend Riku were all playing. The breeze was smooth, the tree's were slightly moving, and the sand was golden. It was amazing..like always night had to come and it messed up our fun..But, the night wasn't regular. It seemed darker than normal and it looked as if it was gonna rain. I walked Kairi home and i went home. I was in my room laying on my bed. Then i looked outside and i saw it was raining and there was a ball of darkness floating above the island. It was sucking in everything. I jolted up and ran outside my window. I swam to the island and not much was left of it." Hope had her eyes closed, she was pictureing the day. In a way, it frightened her.

"When i saw it i was scared. I saw heartless and i tried to use my wooden sword to attack them but it didnt work. Then the keyblade appeard in my hand. Soon everything was sucked up in that hole including me. I was in a diffrent town then i met Donald and Gofy. We travel together but a girl put us in a deep sleep. We slept for a year. Then i was back on my journey. I caught up with Kairi and i promised her i would never go anyway without her again..but now, she went somewherer without me." Tears began to fill Sora's eyes. Hope hugged him and then there was a knock on the door.

"C'mon Hope! Gofy just saw a person being attacked by heartless." Donald yelled from behind the door. Hope looked at Sora and she ran outside. When they caught up with Gofy he was fighting heartless. Donald summond his weapon and he began to fight the heartless too. Hope looked around and saw a girl about her age. She went up to her quickly.

"C'mon lets go!" Hope said as her and the girl ran. When ever a heartless would appear Hope would pull water from thin air and she would slash the heartless. They ran until they ran up a couple of stairs.

"Whoa.." Hope said as she looked around. It was a big place with a balcony. If you looked over it you saw the sunset, the town, and a train. Hope took a second to look at it. Then the girl pulled her.

"C'mon!" She ran inside a building and they ran up alot of stairs. They finaly reached the top and three boys were waiting.

"Olette!" A boy with brown hair said. She hugged him and she introduced herself to Hope.

"Im Olette..This is Hayner." The boy with brown hair shook Hopes hand.

"This is Pence." A guy with black waved his hand. Hope smiled and waved back.

"And this is Roxas." A guy with a dirty blond hair walked up. He had an amazing smile, that made Hope go crazy over. She smiled and she shook his hand. He pulled her in and he hugged her.

"Thank you for saved Olette." He said. Hope blushed and she hugged him back.

"Youre welcome." She said as she pulled back from his hug.

"Well i have to get going." Hope said as she started walking down the stairs. They all followed her, and when they reached the bottom there was an explosion. Hanyer grabbed Olette in his arms and he put himself infront of her. Roxas did the samething to Hope. When the explosion was over she saw Sora walking out of the smoke with blood on his arm.

"Whos-" Roxas was cut off by Hope.

"SORA!" She yelled as she ran to his aid. He looked up at her and his eyes sparkled, and he smiled. She hugged him, he was shocked but he loved it. He rapped his arms around her back. The glow of the sun was shinning on them, the wind was blowing and it made Hopes hair, and Sora's clothes and hair flow with it. She pulled away and she looked at him.

"Sora..im glad youre okay but didnt i tell you to wait in the ship?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips and she tilted her head. Sora gave a smirk and he nodded. He looked behind her and she turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Oh Sora this is Olette, Hayner, Pence and Roxas." Everybody waved at him and he smiled and waved back.

"Hope, is that your boyfriend?" Olette asked. Sora and Hope both blushed as they looked at eachother. They quickly looked back at her.

"He isnt my boyfriend!" Hope said. They all started laughing. Hope bent her knee and that made her hip stick out, and Sora was rubbing behind his neck. They were both still blushing then Donald and Gofy came running with a giant heartless chasing them

"Hope! Sora!" Gofy yelled. Sora and Hope ran infront of Gofy and Donald. Sora turned to Hope and he summond a keyblade.

"Here. Touch my keyblade..youre not gonna be able to take it out with water." Hope touched the keyblade and Sora gave her the keyblade. Sora summond another keyblade, then Roxas ran up next to Hope.

"Roxas what are you doing?" She asked as he summond a keyblade in his hand.

"Oh.." Sora said. They all went after the heartless and they took it out with a few hits. After Sora grabbed his arm.

"Ouch!" Sora yelled. Hope looked at his arm, and she made water go in her hands. It started to glow and she rubbed it on his arm. Soon the cut and the pain was fading..and fading..until it was gone.

"Thank you Hope." Sora said as he hugged her.

"Youre welcome." She hugged him back.

* * *

**Hey i just finished and it think its alittle bit longer..just alittle. So what did you think about this chapter? Did you like it or love it? Let me know whatcha think okie dokie? Thanks!**


	6. A almost kiss

**Hey guys this is chapter six of **_**Sora's Love Life**_**. Let me know whatcha guys think at the end. This chapter is where the competition between Sora and Roxas. Hope you injoy it! So start reading..lol just kidding, i dont tell you what to do.( :**

**

* * *

**

"So..Roxas..i think you should come with us to help stop evil going into people's hearts." Hope said as she looked at him. They had all walked up the long stairway with ice cream in their hands. When Hope told Roxas that he looked at her. Roxas was at the left end, next to Hope. And next to her was Sora, and next to him was Olette. Next to her was Gofy, and next to him was Hayner. Next to him was Donald, and next to him was Pence. When Roxas looked at Hope her eyes sparkled as she watched the sunset. Her hair was flowing with the wind, the sun made her skin look smooth and lightly tanned. Roxas smiled alittle when he was looking at her and Sora saw.

"Yeah! Hey Roxas, wanna race up and down. The person that wins gets to have Hope sleep in their room tonight." Sora said as he finished his ice cream. Roxas nodded and Hope was blushing.

"Why does it matter where i sleep tonight?" She asked. Sora and Roxas looked at eachother. Hope couldnt believe her eyes. She saw to cute guys. Roxas's spiky hair was flowing to the right because that was the way the wind was moving. His eyes were big and blue like Sora's eyes. Sora's messy hair was also moving in the wind but his eyes sparkled in a diffrent way as he looked at her. Hope smiled.

"Well because, you're just amazing like that." Roxas said in a romanic voice. Sora got mad. Hope smiled and she walked infront of Sora and Roxas. She held up her arms.

"Ready-set-go!" She yelled. Sora and Roxas looked at eachother and they began to run. Hope walked back to the edge of the tower and she sat down with her friends.

"Well we have to go home, Olette's mom would kill me if i brought her home late." Hayner said as he grabbed her hand and he helped her up.

"Yeah..I think im gonna go too." Pence said as he got up. Hope nodded and they all said goodbye.

"So Donald..what do you think about Sora and Roxas?" Hope asked. Donald looked at her.

"Sora..amazing guy! Roxas..i dont know he seems nice." Donald replied as he finished his ice cream. Hope nodded.

"Why? Do you have a crush on him?" Donald asked. Hope nodded and she blushed.

"Why do ya wanna know Donald? Ya jelous?" Gofy started to laugh. But Donald just shook his head.

"I know she wants me." Donald said with a smirk. Hope laughed. Then someone came running up. They waited for a few seconds to find Sora running to them.

"And the winner Sora!" Hope said. Roxas was just a few seconds behind. Hope got up and started walking.

"Whoa!" Roxas fell on Hope.

"Ouch!" She yelled. Roxas was ontop of Hope. She blushed because his face was close to hers. She was able to feel him breathe. He started into her eyes and he got up. He held out his hand and so did Sora. She picked Sora's hand. Sora smiled when her hand touched his.

"You okay?" Sora asked. Hope nodded. Sora smiled and so did Hope. They all started walking back to the gummy ship. But when they were close there was a deep fog, and there were creepy noises. Everyone igrnored it and contiued to walk except for Hope she froze because she was scared. Sora looked back and he ran to her while everyone else was already walking into the gummy ship.

"Whats wrong?" Sora asked. She was trembling and Sora knew what her problem was. Sora stuck out his hand.

"C'mon, i promise i will never let anything bad happen to you." Sora said. She held out her pinky and Sora interwined his pinky with hers. Hope smiled. She used one arm to hug his arm and she used the other to hold his hand. Sora was smiling. They walked and the reached the gummy ship.

"Do you want me to carry you inside master?" Sora asked with a gofy grin. Hope laughed and she nodded. He carried her legs and her back and he walked in. Everyone was asleep..except for Roxas. He saw him carry her inside and he walked to his room. He set Hope down on the bed and he gave her pajamas.

"Like i said. Im not a pervert." Sora said as Hope started to change. He had he sat on the bed and he had his back to her so he couldnt he her change. When she was finished she put a knee on the bed and she grabbed his sholders. He smiled and he turned around. Her face and his face almost touched. They both started to blush.

"Umm..goodnight Sora.." Hope said as she moved and she layed on the bed. Sora layed next to her.

"G'night..Hope.." He said as he fell asleep. The next morning..

"Goodmorning Hope." Sora said as he rolled over and he rapped his arms around her.

"Goodmorning Sora." Hope said as she turned around and hugged him back. She smiled and he did too. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Sora! Hope! we've landed inna diffrent world" Gofy said from behind the door. They looked at eachother and raced out. And they walked to the livivng room.

"Goodmorning Roxas." Hope said with a smile. Roxas smiled and hugged her.

"Goodmorning Hope." She hugged him and and she layed her head on his sholder. Sora got jelous and so did Donald.

"C'mon you two love birds we have to see Yuffie and Leon." Donald said. Roxas and Hope stopped hugging eachother and Hope went next to Sora. Something that Donald said got him mad. _Lovebirds..._yeah, thats the word that got him mad

"Hey, since you said im your master can i get a piggy back ride?" Hope asked with a gofy smile. Sora smiled back and he bent on one knee so she could get on his back.

"Yay!" Hope said as she was getting on his back. Sora got up and they started walking around Hallow Baston. There were alot of stores and alot of people. Its seem so depressed there though. Hope frown as they walked by people with no smile on their faces, no life in their hearts, and no hope in their eyes. Sora looked at Hope, who was still on his back, and he frowned because she was sad. They walked and Gofy bumbed into a guy.

"Opps sorry." He said as the man turned around. He had brown long hair with a sirious face, and a blade behind his back and he had alot of belts rapped around his hips.

"Leon!" Sora yelled as he walked to him with Hope still on his back.

"Hey Sora, you gotta girlfriend?" He asked as he looked at her. Sora turned bright red.

"No!" He said as Leon chuckled. It was nice for Hope to see atleast one smile.

"Im Hope." She said as she held out her hand. He grabbed her hand and he began to shake it.

"Im Leon..oh Sora i bet you can get all of these people happy if you let them know youre here." Leon said. Sora nodded and Hope got off his back. He jumped on a tall stone.

"Excuse me everyone!" Sora yelled as he was getting the people's attention. They all looked at him and waited.

"Im Sora, you might remember me as the person that went around saving people and putting a smile on their faces even in the darkest hour." Sora said with a smile. Everyone else's smile grew bigger, and bigger as they realized who he was. Then everyone started to chaint his name. Sora jumped off and he walked to Hope and the crew. He looked her in the eyes.

"Wow you must be a hero to them huh?" She asked. Sora nodded then alot of girls came and surrounded him. Hope was watching them as they kissed him everywhere they could get to him. Hope's smile slowly fadded into a frown with each kiss he got.

"We have to go." Roxas said as he grabbed her hand. She nodded and they walked to a castle. It had a balcony, it almost reminded them of Twilight Town. Roxas and Hope were still holding hands and they looked at eachother. Roxas's eyes were big and they sparkled, his smile was soft, and his hair was blowing in the wind. Hope's eyes sparkled as the moon finaly came up. Her hair was blowing in her face and her smile was soft like Roxas's. Their faces started to go closer, and closer. But Gofy came and shook his head. Hope looked at him while their lips were about to touch and he mouthed. "Whatabout Sora? He's an amazing guy please dont do it.." Hope stopped going forward and she pulled her head back. Roxas looked at her confused. She put her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe later, right now we need to find Donald and Gofy.." Hope said as she let go of Roxas's hand. She started to walk forward and Roxas followed behind her.

* * *

**Hey guys...whatcha think about it? Sora and Roxas started their competition for Hope's love on this chapter..and Roxas and Hope almost had a moment but Gofy stoped her from something that might have been a mistake in the future. If you think thats being a bad friend then your thinking wrong..thats being a good friend (Well to me) But anyway let me know whatcha guy think. Thanks( :**


	7. A Friendship Date

**Hey guys this is my 7th chapter of this fanfic! YAY! haha ok so this is when Sora makes a nice, romantic move on Hope and Roxas gets Hope a gift that she really likes. Remember, they both like her... Hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

Roxas and Hope found Donald and Gofy.

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked as he was looking around.

"He's still getting kisses from his girl fans." Donald said as he started to walk into the castle. Hope frowned and they all followed Donald except for Roxas

"Are you coming?" Hope asked. Roxas shook his head.

"I'll be a look out for Sora." Roxas said. Hope nodded and she walked whole place was big and creepy at the same time. They walked a long way until they found a room that had a girl with short black hair.

"Yuffie!" Donald and Gofy yelled as they ran to her.

"Hey Donald, Gofy..and who are you?" Yuffie asked as she placed her hands on her hips and she tilted her head.

"Im-" Hope was caught off by Sora running in.

"Yuffie!" Sora said as he ran in. He tripped on something and he was about to fall on Hope. She opened her arms and Sora was in her arms and his cheek was pushed up against hers.

"Hey Sora..whats up?" Hope asked as his cheek was still on hers.

"Nothing." He said with a gofy smile.

"Sora is that your girlfriend or something?" Yuffie asked. Sora and Hope turned bright red and she pushed Sora off of her and she crossed her arms and she bent a knee.

"Im not his girlfriend.." Hope said. Sora got up and nodded.

"She's right." Sora said as he crossed his arms.

"Well sorry, you two just seem like you would be a cute couple." Yuffie said as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"NO WE WOULDNT!" Hope and Sora said at the same time they turned to eachother.

"STOP THAT!" They both yelled again.

"NO!" They yelled again. They turned their backs to eachother and they crossed their arms. Yuffie rubbed the back of her head and Leon rapped his arms around Yuffies waist.

"Hey wasnt there another guy with you?" Leon asked as he kissed Yuffie's cheek.

"Hey, thats right..Sora was Roxas out there?" Hope asked. Sora shook his head. They all ran out and they saw Roxas was gone. They all ran to the town and the and they saw Roxas buying something. Hope ran up to him.

"Roxas, i thought you were gonna wait for Sora.." Hope asked as girls started to run to Sora again.

"Gotta go!" Sora said as he started to run. Hope frowned. Roxas looked at her and he took out something from his pocket. It was a black choke necklace with a purple ruby in the middle.

"Its for you.." Roxas said as he was blushing. Hope's jaw dropped and she took it in her hands.

"Roxas, its beautiful..thank you." Hope rapped her arms around his neck and she hugged him. He rapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. She pulled away.

"Hey can you help me put it on?" Hope asked. Roxas nodded and she turned around and moved her hair. Roxas put his arms around her head so that the necklace was infront of her. He tied it around her neck. She turned around and thanked him again.

"Lets get back to the gummy ship." Gofy said and everyone nodded. They walked back to the gummy ship while Hope was still admiring the necklace. When they got inside they saw Sora with alot of lipsitck marks on his face, arms, and legs. He was trying to wash it off in the sink. He turned around and he smile.

"Uhh..hey guys, whats up?" He asked as he got all the lipstick off of his arms. All of there jaws dropped. They all shook their heads.

"Sora, why would ya leave us just to get kisses from girls?" Gofy asked. Everyone was sad and Sora saw it in everyones eyes. But he stopped when he looked into Hope's eyes. She closed her eyes and turned around and Donald and her walked to his room. Roxas and Gofy walked to the control room. Sora's eyes started to look at the floor. He continued to wash off all of the lipstick and a few mintues later he got it all off.

"Why would he do that?" Hope asked Donald. He shook his head.

"Hope do you like him?" Donald asked. Hope thought about it for a second then she shook her head.

"No..no, i dont." She said as she looked down.

"Well do you like Roxas?" He asked again. Hope thought about it then she slowly nodded.

"Ohh..is he the one that got you that necklace?" Donald asked. She shook her head. Then Roxas walked in.

"We'll be leaving to Halloween Town tomorow." He said and Donald and Hope nodded. Roxas blinked at Hope and she smiled. He closed the door and Hope contiued back to her sadness mood. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Come in" Donald said and Sora opened the door.

"Hope can i talk to you for a sec.?" She looked at Donald and he nodded. She got up and walked out.

"What?" She asked in a kinda sad and low voice. Sora noticed and he put his hand on her sholder.

"Im sorry for doing that..i know it was stupid...I should have told them to go away..But i wanna make it up to you..wanna go out tonight?" Sora asked.

"Well..i mean as friends..you know?" Sora asked as he was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Hope looked up from the floor to his eyes. A little smile went across her face then she nodded.

"Cool.." Sora said as he started to walk away. Hope ran to the bathroom and she started to fix her hair, the she brushed off her shirt, and she made sure her skinny jeans looked nice, and her shoes were tied. She put half of her hair on her left sholder, and she put the other on the right sholder. She fixed her bangs and made sure the went straight down. She looked at her gloves and she took them off and cleaned them. She put them back on and she looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her soft, and thin hair. Then she touched the necklace Roxas had gave her. *This is a night with Sora..not with Roxas..* She thought, as she took it off and she put it in her pocket. The evening passed and it was night time. Sora and Hope walked out the gummy ship and they were holding hands. They went to a fancy resteraunt and Sora pulled out the chair for Hope. She smiled and she sat down and Sora pushed her in and he ran to his seat and he sat down. They ordered their food and they walked to the balcony and they rested their elbows on the top of the gate.

"This was a wonderful night Sora..thank you." Hope said as she moved closer to him. He looked at her and he smiled.

"You're welcome Hope.." He said as she looked him in the eyes. Their lips started to get closer and closer, but Hope pulled away.

"Sora, i dont think we should do this..i mean, if we do..ya know _kiss_ things might become akward for us." She looked in his eyes. Sora nodded and she smiled she looked up at the moon and stars.

"You know.." Sora looked at Hope as she spoked.

"I've always been a fan of weird things..I mean my favorite colors are black and purple..My favorite thing is the moon...I would choose dark magic over my power over water, but i'd use the magic for good..and" Hope looked down from the moon. Sora looked at her eyes. They seemed alittle sad.

"I always stop myself from good things.." She was talking about the kiss but Sora didnt know.

"Oh.." He said as he looked down.

"Its..getting cold." Hope said as she hugged herself. Sora took off his hoodie and he gave it to Hope.

"Lets get back to the gummy ship." He said. She nodded and they walked there. The whole time they were holding hands again. When they walked in they saw Roxas sleeping on the floor.

"I slept with you last night so I'll sleep with him." She said as he took off the hoodie. He nodded and she hugged Sora.

"Thanks, this was the _best_ night of my life." Sora hugged her and they went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! How are ya? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know whatcha think. Man Sora is a real gentlemen isnt he? He and Roxas both did something for her so if your wondering what was their competition in this chapter..that was it. Haha so anyway thanks for reading guys! love ya( :**


	8. Its just a dream

**Hello! Whats up? This is yet, again another chapter of Sora's Love Life. Okay so this is after Hope and Sora's little "Friendship" date.. They land in Halloween Town and Hope gets a diffrent style. Sora and Roxas just fall in love with it...hope ya like it!**

**

* * *

**

_Hope opened her eyes and she was on a date with Sora again..but the events that happend replayed again. *Its just a dream..* Hope thought. So smiled as she relived the date but when they were at the kissing part Hope thought *What would have happened if I kissed Sora?* She instead of her pulling away she kissed him. She couldnt make out the way his lips felt but she knew she like it. They got into a passionate kiss and Sora sat down in a corner and Hope followed him. She sat between his opened legs and she was kissing him. Then, the floor started to fade and she fell into a light. She was in Twlight Town with Roxas. She was at the part where they were gonna kiss *What would have happend if i kissed Roxas?* She thought. Instead of looking where Gofy was she didnt. She kissed him and she didnt like it as much as she liked Sora's. While they were kissing she opened her eyes and she saw Gofy standing there with a sad expression on his face. He looked at her then he looked down and he began to walk away. Then a few seconds later again she saw Sora run up the stairs to where they were and he saw them kissing. He was sad and Roxas looked at Sora. "I have her know Sora! get lost!" Roxas yelled as he summond the keyblade and so did Sora. They ran to eachother and they attacked eachother. "NO!" Hope was yelling as she held out her hands. Somehow a black and purple wall of magic appeared and it stopped them from attacking eachother. Hope moved her arms and the wall went away. She looked at her hands *W-what the..?* Hope was pulled out of her thinking when she heard Sora yell in pain. She looked up and she saw Sora on the floor with alot of blood coming out of his face, and arms. Roxas was about to stab Sora._

_"NO!" Hope yelled. _

She jolted up and saw Roxas with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? you were screaming." Roxas said in a low voice. Hope looked down at her hands and she reminded herself *It was just a dream..but then why did it feel so real?* She thought.

"Hello?" Roxas asked. Hope looked at him then nodded.

"Yeah im ok.." She got up. She saw Sora run in the living room.

"Hope whats wrong?" He said as he ran to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing..just a nightmare.." She thought again *It was a dream..a perfect one..i thought your dreams were suppost to be your sanctuary..well i thought wrong i guess.* She looked at Sora and Roxas who were still worried.

"I promise im fine..i just have a question for both of you." She said as she looked into both of their eyes. They looked at eachother then they looked back at her.

"Would you two fight over something you both love?" She asked as she was playing with her fingers. They looked at eachother again. Roxas mouthed "what is she talking about?" And Sora mouthed back "I dont know". They both placed their hand on each side of her sholder and she looked up at them.

"Never..we are friends right? I hardly doubt we'll fight any of our friends. Their family." Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah Hope..its like you're asking us 'would you punch your mom?'" Roxas said with a laugh. Hope laughed but Sora didnt.

"My mom.." Sora couldnt finish it.

"Oh. im sorry man i didnt know." Roxas said as he placed his hand on his sholder. Hope tilted her head to look at his eyes but they were closed. She placed her hand on his cheek. He looked at her.

"Sora..we'll get her back i promise..who knows maybe even Kairi..but right now..we're all family..i know how hard it is to loose someone you love..i lost my father when i was seven.." Hope said sadly. Sora touched her hand that was on his cheek.

"Im sorry.." He said. She took her hand off his cheek and she waved her hand.

"Its okay.." She said. Donald ran.

"We're in Halloween Town!" Donald yelled excitedly. They all looked at eachother and Donald changed Sora into his Halloween costume. He had his pumpkin covering one eye, his black clothes on, his little cripled wings and his black boots.

"Donald change everyone else too." Sora said. He changed himself and Gofy and he turned to Roxas. There was black smoke and when it disappeard he sorta looked like Sora. Covering his eye was a skeloten, he had a grey t-shirt, and black pants, and he had little fangs like Sora.

"Now Hope..and can you hurry so we can go?" Sora said. Hope looked at him.

"You guys go on ahead..ill catch up." She said and Gofy, Roxas, and Sora left.

"Now you Hope." Donald pointed his weapon at Hope and black smoke appeard then it left. Donald's jaw dropped and she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a purple short dress, with purple and black striped leggings, and black shoes like Sora's. Her gloves were fingerless still, but the were longer. They ended below her elbows and they were black. Her hair got longer it was alittle above her elbows and there was a little purple pumpkin barret in her hair and she had little fangs.

"Whoa.." She said to herself and they walked out.

"Sora?" Hope yelled as she looked around for him. But he wasnt there. So they started to walk. They saw heartless and Hope summond her keyblade. She and Donald took them out.

"Where's Hope?" Roxas and Sora kept asking. They walked until they saw heartless and they started to take them out.

"There's too many!" Donald yelled. Hope and Donald started to run away but a giant heartless stopped them. They were too tierd to attack. But when it tried to attack them a skeleton stopped it and took it out.

"Jack!" Donald yelled and he looked at him.

"Donald and.." Jack looked at her.

"Hope, nice to meet you." She said. Jack held out his hand.

"Jack, or the PUMPKIN KING!" he yelled with a evil face. Donald looked annoyed. Jack shook Hope's hand and she felt his boney fingers. But something happend. She started to feel funny. She felt the the blood started to turn black instead on red. Jack noticed and he looked at her shocked.

"You can control water cant you?" He asked. She nodded.

"You dont look to happy about that." Jack said.

"Im not.." She said sadly. Jack studdied her and said something.

"You know..if you get touched by the pumpkin king you can turn your water power into a dark magic." He said. Hope looked at him happily.

"Would you do that?" She asked and jack smiled and nodded. He touched her sholder and she yelled in pain.

"Hope!" Donald yelled.

"She'll be okay.." Jack said. She fell to her knees and she felt magic fun through her veins. She looked up and Jack and he handed her something.

"What is this?" She asked as she took it.

"Its the same kind of gloves like the ones you have on now..they will help you control your magic." She looked at her long, fingerless, gloves. She noticed that it was all black and on the on the other side of her palm was a purple ruby like the one Roxas gave her.

"Thank you.." She said as they all heard yelling. They ran to the edge of the sidewalk and they saw Roxas, Sora, and Gofy about to be attacked. Donald started to walk forward but Jack stopped him.

"This is the perfect time for Hope to practice her magic." Jack said as he looked at her. She walked to the edge and she held out her hands in front of her, and together like the dream. She closed her eyes and she felt Jack place his hand on her sholder. She opened her eyes and saw black and purple gas in her hands. She looked at her friends that were about to be attacked and she saw the wall like her dream.

"Hope!" Roxas and Sora yelled as they looked at her. She moved her hands to the right and pushed away all the heartless. All of the heartless were killed.

* * *

**Hey! So whatcha think about this chapter? Huh? Let me know. This was when they first visited Halloween Town and Hope got her new powers thanks to Jack. So leave reviews about what you think. Thanks! ( :**


	9. My first kiss

**Hey! I love this story! dont you? Well this is chapter 9 of Sora's Love Life..and this is after Hope got her dark magic and she meets up with Gofy, Roxas, and Sora. And she learns how to use her powers..so let me know whatcha think.**

**

* * *

**

"Hope!" Sora yelled as he ran to her and grabbed her in his arms. She hugged him and she layed her head on Sora's chest.

"Hey Sora..what do you guys think of the outfit?" Hope asked as she pulled away for everyone to see.

"You look pretty Hope" Gofy said.

"Yeah you do." Roxas said.

"Thank you guys." Hope said as she hugged Roxas and Gofy. Then she looked at Sora who was blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"You look amazing.." Sora said with an uncomfurtable smile. She smiled.

"Thanks.." She said then Jack grabbed Hope's sholder.

"That was amazing, so lets try to practice okay?" Jack said. Hope nodded and everyone else was confused.

"Try to lift and move that." Jack said as he pointed to a pumpkin. Hope lifted on arm and a black and purple gas was at her hands and it surrounded the pumpkin. Hope lifted her arm and the pumpkin flew in the air.

"Whoa." They all gasped. Hope closed her hand into a fist and the pumpkin exploded. She turned to Jack who had a smile on his face.

"Good now try to lift one of your friends." Hope looked back at her friends and she tilted her head to think who she would life. She held out her arm and pointed to Gofy. Her finger started to have the gas and she lifted her whole arm but she kept her finger pointed at Gofy as he went in the air. She looked back at Jack and she lost her concentration on Gofy and he began to fall.

"Hope!" Jack yelled as he pointed to Gofy she looked back and saw him falling. She put her right hand to the left and she quickly moved it to the right. A square appeared and Gofy fell on top of it. He was safe. Jack and everyone else was relifed. Hope giggled because she was uncofutrable.

"That was pretty good..now try to control one of your friends body's." Jack said but everyone was too scared. So she tried it on Jack. She held out her hand and she brought it lower and she hoped his body would lower too. But it didnt.

"Well that didnt work..maybe you need to practice that one." Jack said. Hope nodded. Then 3 giant heartless appeard. Everyone summond their weapons except for Hope. She couldnt.

"Why cant i summon my keyblade?" Hope asked and Jack thought.

"Maybe because your water ablility changed your keyblade ablility changed also...oh this would be perfect for training. Try to control the heartless." Jack said. Hope turned to her friends who were fighting the heartless and she tried to control them. But she couldnt she held out her palm and tried her hardest but she couldnt. Sora and everyone else got tierd and they couldnt fight anymore. There were only two more heartless left and they were about to attack her friends. She stuck out her palm and the gas appeared in her hand and she moved her hand down. The heartless moved with her hand and they were bowing to her. She closed her hands into fists and they dissapeard. She ran to her friends and she bent down because they fell to the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked. They all nodded but Jack started to attack them. Hope held out her palm and Jack stopped. She put changed her fingers, they were facing the sky but then they faced Jack and he flew back.

"Good you've learned it." Jack said with a smile as he got up.

"Yay! and sorry about throwing you." Hope said. Jack smiled and she smiled back.

"So what are you guys doing anyway?" Jack asked as he helped Hope help Roxas, Sora, Gofy, Donald up.

"We are gonna stop the evil in people's hearts." Sora said.

"And we're gonna get Sora's mom and girlfriend back." Hope said. She didnt feel right say Sora's girlfriend but she thought it would make him feel better.

"Oh Sora you have a girlfriend?" Jack asked as Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah.."

"Who?" Jack asked. Hope couldnt bare to hear him say the words so she started to walk.

"Hope?" Sora asked as he put a hand on her sholder.

"Hope's your girlfriend?" Jack asked and Sora turned around.

"No.." He said. Hope started walking again.

"Im gonna walk around..I'll meet you guys at the gummy ship tonight." She said. She left to the shoping center. She walked around and she saw a black and purple striped t-shirt..she bought it. She saw purple vans with black shoe laces..she got it. She walked back to the gummy ship and her costume wore off. She was in her regular clothes. She ran into the bathroom and put took off her all black shirt and she put on the black and purple shirt, she left on her pants but she changed her vans into the purple ones. She put on the necklace Roxas gave her, and she put on the fingerless, long, gloves that Jack gave her. She looked in the bag and she saw a little barret. * He must have given it to me for free..what a nice mummy.* Hope said with a giggle. She put on the barret and she had a new outfit. She walked to the sofa and she sat on it. She made a ball of magic appear in her hands and she was playing with it while she waited for her friends to come home. At 12:00 p.m. her friends came home tierd.

"Hey H-" Sora was stopped by Hope's new outift.

"Whoa.." Roxas and Sora's jaw dropped and Hope giggled. She walked up to them and she closed their mouths.

"So what do you think?" Hope asked.

"You look..wow.." Sora said.

"Amazing." Roxas finished for him. She giggled.

"Thanks..well im gonna handle the control room tonight..its my turn..so goodnight everyone." Hope said as she walked to the control room. She heard everyone close their doors. She looked at the map and she tilted her head to think which world she would want to go to.

"Hope.." Sora said as he opened and closed the door. She turned around in the spining chair and she looked at him.

"Hmm..?" Sora walked and sat near her.

"What was the real reasson you left?" He asked. She looked down at her hands.

"I dont know.." Sora grabbed her chin and he lifted it.

"Please...tell me." He said with his blue eyes sparkling.

"Well..i thought if i heard Kairi's name..it would remind me of Destiny's Island and i'd.." A tear fell from her face.

"-I'd cry.." She said. Sora grabbed her hand and he pulled her to him. She sat in his lap and she set her head on his sholder.

"Sora..do you think we'll get back to Destiny's Island?" She asked as she touched the crown chain on his neck. He rapped his arms around her.

"I hope so.." He said as she looked at him. Their lips got closer and closer until they started to kiss. She placed her hand on his cheek. She knew it wasnt a dream but she pulled away from their kiss.

"Whats wrong?" Sora asked. Hope got out of his lap and she sat on her seat.

"Sora..i think you should go to sleep and forget about this.." Hope said. Sora looked confused.

"What why that was amazing.." Sora said as he placed his hand on her cheek. She took it off.

"Goodnight Sora." Hope said as she turned to the screen that showed all the stars.

"Goodnight.." Sora said sadly. *Trust me Sora..you wont remember..* Hope thought. When Sora was asleep she walked into his room quietly and she pulled out a tiny book. *Thanks Jack for this book of spells* Hope thought then she turned to a page that said "forget" She made the gas appear in her hands and she touched Sora's forehead. She tought about the kiss and that made Sora's memory of the kiss fade away. She kissed Sora's cheek.

"Goodnight..im sorry." She said as she was walking out. She walked back to the control room and she sat down. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of the kiss. *Soft, gentle, amazing, and sweet..thats how his lips felt..And..that was my first kiss..Im just lucky it was with him..* Hope thought.

* * *

**Hey guys what did you think about this chapter? Sweet? Awsome? Let me know. I think it was cute toward the end...and i thought it was cool in the beging but thats just me anyway thanks for reading! i love you guys!**


	10. Do you remember?

**Hey! This is chapter 10! This is after Hope and Sora kissed but Hope used a spell to make him forget...Honestly she didnt want to be she wanted to save her friendship. But now this is after, and Hope is kinda worried if Sora still remembers somehow. And Hope has to explore Neverland by herself. Hope ya like it!( :**

**

* * *

**

"Goodmorning Hope!" Donald said. She was asleep on the chair in the control room.

"Uhh..goodmorning Donald." She said as she streched out her arms and yawned.

"So what world did ya pick?" Gofy asked as he walked in.

"Im not sure..i was thinking of this Neverland..but now im not so sure.." Hope said as she grabbed the map and pointed to Neverland. Then someone put the hands infront of Hope's eyes.

"Goodmorning." The person said with their hands still over her eyes. Donald and Gofy started to chuckle.

"Hey Roxas.." Hope said as she touched his hands.

"Dang it! How did you know it was me?" Roxas asked as he chuckled.

"Well..with my new magic i have my ways around.." Hope said as she giggled and Roxas smiled.

"Goodmorning everyone!" Sora yelled as he walked in. Hope smiled then she rememberd. *Does he still remember the kiss..Nah, i put a forget spell on his..but what if it didnt work? What if he still remembers? What am i gonna do? Ughh..Chill Hope..what if he forgot? Well stop thinking of the worst..* She smiled at Sora after she thought about it.

"Hope i think we should go there..according to the map its the closest world.." Donald said. Hope nodded and she pushed a button that said "Neverland".

"Sora..can i talk to you.." Hope said and Sora nodded and followed her out. They walked into the living room and they sat on the sofa.

"Whats up Hope?" Sora asked. Hope bit her bottom lip and hoped for the best.

"What did you do last night?" She managed to get the words out.

"Umm..im not sure i forgot why? Did i do anything bad?" Sora asked. Hope shook her head.

"Nah..i was wondering.." She said as she got up and started walking back to the control room. Sora followed behind her *Why does she wanna know what i did yesterday? Did i do anything bad? or what?* Sora thought. Hope walked down the hall with one hand holding her elbow. She was looking down, glad..but sorta sad that Sora didnt remember about the kiss.

"Ouch!" Hope yelled as Roxas bumbed into her and they both fell. Roxas looked at her and she looked at him. He got up and helped her up.

"Sorry Hope.." Roxas said. She smiled.

"Its alright.." She said as they were still holding hands. Then the gummy ship started to shake and Hope almost fell but Roxas caught her in his arms.

"You okay?" Roxas asked when the shaking stopped.

"Yeah thanks..lets go see what that was.." Hope said as Roxas, Sora and her were running to the control room.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"Well we landed on Neverland..but heartless are attacking the ship..and theres alot of them!" Donald said. They all ran outside to find heartless.

"Whoa!" Hope yelled as she saw how many there were.

"It looks like theres more that 2 million!" Sora yelled. He looked at Hope.

"Go and find Peter Pan!" Sora said as he started attacking the heartless. She ran up to him.

"Why cant you guys come with me? I mean i dont even know who this Peter Pan guy is." Hope said as she summond a magic ball in her hand and she threw it causing alot of heartless to dissappear.

"Because if we leave the heartless will get to the ship.." Sora said after he took out a few heartless.

"But what if something bad happens to me? No one will be there to help me.." She said.

"Just go! I promise if you do get into trouble said a exploding ball in the air to let me know you are in trouble and i will stop what im doing and i will run to you..I promise i wont let anything bad happen to you..i cant imagine my life without you.." Sora said and Hope blushed. So did Sora.

"Well i mean you and everyone else.." Sora tried to play it off.

"Okay..well..just dont get hurt, i cant imagine my life without you ethier..and everyone else." Hope said. Sora took out heartless then he hugged her quickly and he went back to the heartless. Hope jumped on top of a heartless then she ran across their heads until she reached the end. She started to run around. *So who's Peter Pan?* Hope thought. She ran and saw a guy dressed as a pirate being attacked by a heartless.

"Oh no!" Hope yelled. But another pirate came and took it out. She ran to them.

"Excuse me do you know Peter Pan?" Hope asked the pirate. He laughed and he looked at her.

"That th-" He stopped himself and looked at her necklace. *Thats real ruby..its worth alot of money.* He thought.

"Why yes i do..allow me to introduce myself..Im Captain Hook" He said as he held out a hook *Im guessing thats why thats his name..* Hope thought as she shooked the hook.

"Im Hope.." She said as she pulled back her hand.

"Oh..yes Peter Pan is on my boat..if you would please follow me to him." Hook said as he turned around and started walking. He had a smirk and they got to the boat. Hope looked around.

"Where is he?" Hope asked. Hook thought of something.

"I will bring him to you if you would please wait near that pole over there..i just get alittle nevous.." Hook said and Hope nodded. She walked to the pole and Hook went into a room. Hope leaned against a pole and two pirates came behind her and tied her hands together.

"Hey!" She yelled. Then Hook came out with a evil smile.

"Hey tell them to let go!" She yelled but he just went to her and pulled off her necklace.

"Tie her to the pole..she wanted Peter..so he must come for her sooner or later." Hook said as the men did what he said. She waited atleast an hour and a flying boy came and landed infront of her.

"Hello..Im Peter Pan." The boy said and Hope smiled with joy.

"Im Hope can you please help me? That-" Hope stopped and rememberd.

"Peter Pan you have to get out of here its a trap!" Hope yelled. But she was too late. A pirate came and grabbed him and tied him next to her. She looked at him and he looked at her. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Hope asked.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said and she blushed.

"Umm this isnt the time to try to flirt.." She said.

"Sorry.." He said with a laugh. Then a little fairy came and untied Peter Pan. He went to Hope and he untied the ropes. But as soon a he was done they were surrounded by a bunch of pirates. Peter Pan frowned.

"I dont think we'll be able to take them all." He said as he looked at Hope. She looked at him then back at the pirates. She was scared. Then she rememberd. *Sora!* She thought. She made a magic ball and she threw it up. It exploded in the air.

Sora and everyone else was still fighting the heartless. Sora looked up and saw it.

"Hope!" Sora yelled and that made everyone look at him.

"I have to go!" Sora yelled. He ran and followed the smoke from the explosion and he saw people fighting on a boat.

"How am i gonna get across?" Sora said. Then he saw a little fairy.

"Tinker Bell!" He yelled and she put pixie dust on him and they began to fly to the boat.

"We can do this forever!" Peter Pan yelled as he was fighting. Hope nodded she was tierd then she heard a voice that made her full of joy.

* * *

**Hey guys this was the 10th chapter of Sora's Love Life..What did you think of it ? What would you give it on a scale of 1-10? Let me know whatcha think! Okay? Thanks! Love ya!**


	11. I can feel the pressure with a kiss

**Hello! I am in the middle of this story and so far, i think its pretty good..dont you? Well i would really like to know..But this the part when Captin Hook see's Hope's power and he trys to use them for evil..and Roxas and Hope almost do something..but it shocks someone else when they see..**

**

* * *

**

"Give up Hook!" Sora yelled as he landed on the boat.

"Sora!" Peter Pan yelled. He looked at him and he smiled. Then he blinked and when he opened his eyes he saw Hope running to him.

"Sora." She said as she ran to his arms.

"You didnt let anything happen to me.." She said as she got out of their hug and she started to fight pirates.

"I promised you because i cant imagine my life without you.." Sora said as he took out a pirate behind Hope.

"Sora! Yes we can take and throw him over boat with his friends and we can sell this for money!" Hook said as he held up Hope's necklace.

"Hey give that back!" Hope yelled as 4 pirates came after her. She used her magic and she made them stop and attack the other pirates and she made them jump off the boat.

"Hmm..get me the everyone except for the girl!" Hook yelled. Sora and Peter Pan looked at Hope and they tried to run to her but the pirates got them and tied them to a pole.

"Now Hope dear..what will it be? You can join me and use your powers for evil and save your friends..or you can kill both you and your friends..but if i were you i'd think fast.." Hook said. She turned around and all the pirates moved so she could see her friends.

"And if i choose to save my friends and kill you?" Hope said as she made her hands into fists with anger.

"Well..by the time ya use your magic there they will be dead.." He said as he held out a hand. Hope looked back at her friends then she looked at Hook.

"Oh and if you dont choose sooner or later ya little friends right there and the other ones being attacked by heartless will die along with you.." He said. Tears formed in her eyes. Sora saw and he tried to get out of the ropes to protect her.

"Aww whats wrong..just thinkin' of the idea get you sad? Well if you dont come with me in five seconds you get to watch your friends die!" Hook said with anger in his voice. Hope walked up to him and she took his hand.

"No Hope!" Sora yelled. And she mouthed back 'sorry..i just cant see you die'. Tears formed in his eyes..he was touched that she cared so much about him.

"What do you want me to do Hook?" Hope said in a angry voice.

"I want you to make heartless take over this whole world." Hook said and Hope looked at him

"What?" She said.

"You heard me and if you dont..." He pointed back and the pirates lifted the swords to their necks.

"Okay..okay..just dont hurt them..." She put her hands infront of her. But then she heard screaming. She turned around and saw Roxas, Donald and Gofy had tooken out all of the pirates.

"Guys!" Hope said with joy. They untied Sora and Peter Pan and Sora and Roxas ran to where Hope was. Hook saw this and he grabbed her by the arm and he held a sword to her neck. Roxas and Sora stopped and anger and rage filled their hearts. They couldnt stand the idea of someone even touching her.

"Hold it right there or the pretty ma'am gets sent away.." Hook said as he brought Hope closer to him. Sora thought and he spoke out.

"Well..you want me so then lets make a trade!" he stepped up took Hook and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Let go off the weapon.." Hook said. Sora let go of his keyblade. Sora walked up to Hook and he threw Hope on the floor. She got up and ran to Roxas. Her heart warmed because of what Sora had done. That was one of the things that made her like him..alittle. Hook and Sora began to walk away but Hook stopped. Sora turned around and saw Roxas's arm around Hope and Hope's hand streched out to Hook. Sora started to walk to her and she ran to him and she hugged him. And she looked back at Hook.

"You threatend me, tried to use me..and even worse..you tried to kill my friends..you'll pay." Hope said as she closed her hand into a fist and he faded away. After that she whispered something to Sora.

"Sora..thank you..youre very nice for sacrificing your life for mine." She smiled. And Sora whispered back.

"You're welcome." She kissed him on the cheek. And he turned alittle red. She chuckled and they looked at Donald, Peter Pan and Gofy. They finished fighting the heartless.

"Thank you guys." She said as she hugged them.

"Now can i try to flirt?" Peter Pan asked and Hope giggled and so did Peter.

"We have to go.." Sora said. They all nodded and said goodbye to Tinker Bell and Peter Pan and they walked back to the gummy ship. When they were inside everyone went to their rooms.

"Hope.." Roxas said. She looked at him. She was sitting on the sofa looking outside the window at all the starts.

"Yes Roxas?" She asked and he sat next to her.

"Close your eyes and picture you at Destiny's Island with one of your friends..who would it be?" Roxas said as they both closed their eyes. Sora walked in quietly and he walked to the kitchen and he peeked throught the window to see what they were doing.

"I dunno..its hard to picture myself with any of you guys." Hope said as she slowly opened her eyes. Roxas cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Well if i were back at Twilight Town on the clock tower with only one of my friends..i would wanna be with you..and you only.." He said as he slowly brought his face closer to hers. Remember Sora is watching everything throught the window. His heart was slowly getting filled with jelousy each time their face's got closer.

"Just tell me to stop and i will.." Roxas said. Their faces were super close..so close that they were able to feel eachother breathe.

"S-stop.." Hope managed to get out but Roxas didnt. He kissed Hope. She tried to pull away but his strenght was too much. He opened his mouth and that made Hope's mouth open too. She put her hands on his chest and she tried to push him away but he was too strong. She slapped him and he finally pulled away.

"What ever happend to 'just tell me to stop and i will'?" Hope said. Roxas cupped her cheek with his hand but she pushed it away.

"Im sorry..i just cant help myself.." Roxas said. She got up and started walking to the hall.

"Im gonna go sleep with Sora..goodnight Roxas.." She said. Roxas grabbed her wrist.

"Are you gonna tell him about this?" Roxas asked. But she just let go and walked to Sora's room. _Knock! Knock!_

"Sora.." She opened the door alittle and she peeked her head through but she saw he was gone. She walked in and sat on his bed. Then a few seconds later he walked in.

"Hey.." She said as Sora sat on the other side of the bed.

"Hi.." He said as he locked his hands together and he sadly looked down at them.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"In the kitchen.." Sora said. Her heart jumped when he said that. A chill went down her back and she deeply breathed in.

"So then..you know why im here right?" She asked as she got up and sat next to him.

"Yeah.." Sora nodded.

"I wanted him to stop..but he didnt..i tried to push him away put he was too strong..i would have called you to take him off me..but i thought you were asleep.." Hope said as she placed a hand on his locked hands. He loosed his hands to hold Hope's.

"I just want this to be all over with..i hate this stupid journey.." Hope said as she rested her head on his sholder.

"I dont.." He said. Hope was confused.

"Why? You could have been at Destiny's Island right now with Kairi.." She said.

"W-well because..if it wasnt for this journey..the best thing of my life wouldnt have happend..i wouldnt have met you.." Sora said as he tightend his grip on Hope's hand.

"Y-yeah..i guess your right.." She said.

"And i love every moment i have with you.." Sora said as he out his head on Hope's

"Yeah..me too." She was blushing. Then Sora took his head off of Hope's.

"Oh..Hope.." Sora grabbed something out of his pocket and he put it in Hope's hand. It was the necklace.

"Oh my god Sora..Thank you" Hope said excitedly. She kissed Sora's cheek and he wipped it off.

"Eww..i dont want Roxas's kiss on my cheek." Sora said with a smirk. Hope giggled and she hit him playfuly.

"Can you help me put it on?" She asked and Sora nodded. She moved her hair and Sora put it on.

"Thank you.." She said as she walked to the other side of the bed. Sora layed next to her and he put his arm around her.

"Goodnight Hope.." Sora said.

"Goodnight Sora.." Hope said and they fell asleep.

* * *

**HELLO! What did you think of this chapter? Huh? What would you have done if you were in the same situation as Hope? Would you have tried to save yourself and leave your friends? Or would you be brave and have done what Hope did? And do you like it? Or did you hate it? Let me know whatcha think about this chapter or about this story so far. Thanks**


	12. Hope's legend

**Hey! This is chapter 12 of the story Sora's Love Life..YAY! haha so anyways Roxas and Hope had a kiss that felt right to Roxas but not to Hope. She started to walk away but she kissed Sora's cheek twice..Yeah so anyway this is when they go to the Beasts Castle and Hope and everyone gets all dressy and dance..ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_It was a strange dream..I couldnt make out alot of things..it seemed like the screen of a broken t.v. was like static and the rest of the things i couldnt see was a blur. All i was able to see that i was on a beach..alone..just sitting there as i watched the waves crash on the shore. I watched the sun in the red sky touch the endless water._

_"Hey!" A mystrious voice yelled *Why does that voice seem fimialir?* I thought for a second and i saw a body running to the little verson of me and through my younger body this is how i saw things. I looked at the body and saw it was a boy...i couldnt make out how he looked though. I looked at him, my big brown eyes examend him as he ran to me and i got up..BAM! I turned the other way to see what had happened and i saw a body hit the floor from a far. I squinted my eyes to see who had fallen. I closed my eyes in horror and when i peeked an eye open i saw a black thing coming towards me. *Heartless..* I thought as i watched the heartless getting closer..I closed my eyes again hoping somehow it would go away. SWOOSH! I heard a familiar noise and i opened my eyes to find the heartless gone. I sighed in releaf then i thought *What saved me?* I closed my eyes to only think of endless possablities of what might have happend but something pulled me out of my thoughts.. I something grab my sholder and I quickly opened my eyes._

_"Hey.." The guy's voice was close.._

Hope opened her eyes quickly and found herself safe in Sora's arms. She looked at him..The person she cares for..the person that would put his own life for hers was sound asleep, happy for what was in his arms. She thought he looked kinda cute. She nuzzled her head under Sora's chin and she breathed in his scent. *Amazing..he smells really good..l-like vanilla* Hope smiled knowing she was in good hands. *Roxas..i hope he isnt as bumed out like me..* She slowly and carefuly lifted Sora's arm that was resting on her and she set it on top of him. She slowly and quietly got up and walked out the door. She began to walk to the living room and she saw Roxas..asleep on the floor. Hope frownd and thought about the touching of their lips..*I kissed Sora..and Roxas, Sora's was plesent, gently and smooth, while Roxas's was amazing, sweet, but alittle rough..Oh well..i guess im just thinking about this too much* She checked the clock and it read _8:00 a.m._

She walked to the control room to find Donald and Gofy sitting on the two front chairs working on controling the ship.

"Goodmorning Hope." Gofy said with a very nice and friendly smile. Hope smiled back and Donald turned around to look at her.

"Goodmorning how was your sleep Hope?" Donald asked with a smile.

"Not really good..it was kinda strange.." She said as she sat down and told them about the story. About her being on the beach alone and seeing a boy and seeing heartless and seeing herself as a young child.

"I was about seven years old..weird huh?" Hope used that to end her story.

"Hmm..static?..younger you?...was it a memory from when you were younger?" Donald asked. Hope put a finger to her lip and thought.

"You know..i really havent been able to remember my past.." Hope said as she looked at her gloves.

"Oh yah...Hope..i almost forgot.." Gofy ran out and so did Donald. They had grins on their faces. Hope rested her head in her hand and she waited. She looked at the stars. *The stars are so pretty..i wish i could have a star..* She thought and Gofy and Donald walked in with a cake that had _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOPE!" _

"Happy Birthday Hope!" Donald and Gofy yelled so loud that it could have almost broken the windows. Tears formed in Hope's eyes. How could she forget her own birthday?

"Thank you guys.." Gofy wiped her tears and she closed her eyes *I wish..i could have a star of my own..* She blew out the flames and she cut a peice of cake for her, Donald, and Gofy. She looked at the beautifuly prepaired cake. It was two layers of yummy vanilla. She took a bite of it and she loved it. She knew she was but it tasted better than she expected.

"Mmm..thanks guys this is really good." Hope said with a smile. They smiled back and they went to the kitchen.

"Oh Hope.." Gofy pulled out a chain with two tiny keyblades, Gofy's shield, and Donalds wand.

"Oh thank you!" Hope said as she took it and hooked it to her tiny earings. It hung like a bat hangs when it sleeps.

"It will be my good luck charm." Hope said as she hugged Donald and Gofy.

Hope was finishing her cake but Gofy and Donald were going somewhere.

"Where are you two going?" Hope asked.

"Back to the control room..where almost at The Beasts Castle.." Gofy said and she nodded. She continued to eat her cake then someone walked in

"Hey..why did you leave me in my room by myself?" Sora asked with a chuckle. Hope smiled and she offered him cake. A big smile flew across his face and he nodded.

"Oh vanilla?" Sora said. Hope looked at him after she cut his peice.

"Um..yeah..why you dont like vanilla?" Hope asked as she tilted her head.

"No..I LOVE IT!" Sora said as he took the cake from her hands and she giggled. She took some frosting from her cake and she put it on Sora's nose. She began to laugh and she put more on her hand.

"No Hope!" Sora said while he was laughing. She had frosting on both hands and Sora was holding her wrists. They were laughing so much that they didnt know that Roxas was watching from behind the door. They finished their little cake fight and they walked to the living room.

"Happy birthday Hope." Roxas said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Roxas." She said. Sora looked at her. She looked at him confused. He tackled her to the floor but his back hit the floor and she was on him. He began to laugh and hug her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOPE!" He said as they both laughed but Roxas interupted them.

"Hope can i talk to you?" Roxas asked as he helped Hope up. She nodded and they walked to the hall.

"Hope...im sorry about yesterday..i really am but, if you cant be mine..im gonna die.." Roxas said as he held her hand. She let him hold it and she shook her head.

"Im sorry Roxas.." She said as she cupped his cheek.

"Im just not sure right now.." She said as she began to brush his cheek.

"HEARTLESS! AND ALOT OF THEM!" Sora yelled as they landed on the Beasts Castle. They all ran out and they started to attack the heartless. They saw the caslte and they began to run in.

"HELLO? BEAST? BELLE?" Sora yelled as he looked around. They had walked in and after putting on foot in the castle chills went down Hope's spine. She was so scared she had no idea what was hidding in the walls of the castle. Sora looked back at Hope and he saw that same scared face she had when they were leaving Twilight Town. Sora smirked and he held out his hand to Hope. She took it and she ran into Sora's arms. She instently felt safe due to his kind words and actions. She loved the way she felt in his arms. _Safe, warm, amazing, beautiful, and loved._ The way Sora held her was diffrent than when anyother guy held her..his hug was..unique. Yes UNIQUE! That was the best word Hope was looking for to discribe Sora's hugs. His hugs were _unique_. And she loved it.

Roxas saw and they found Belle.

"Hello Sora and friends." A gentle and soft voice came from a beautiful brown haired girl in a yellow dress. She gently placed her hand on the handle as she walked down the stairs.

"Hello princess Belle." Sora said as everyone bowed. When they were up Hope whispered in Sora's ear.

"Whos that?"

"Thats princess Belle.." Sora whispered back. Belle walked to everyone and she shook everyone's hand. She looked at Sora and she tilted her head.

"Sora you have a girl friend?" She asked as she pointed to their hands that were still intertwined. Hope let go of Sora's hand.

"I am not his girlfriend...i am simply his friend." Hope said as she looked at Belle. Her eyes suddenly widdend and she began to examine Hope. Then Belle bowed to Hope.

"Its an honor having one of the 6 peace keepers in this castle." Belle said and Hope looked around.

"Who are you talking too?" Hope asked just as confused as everyone else.

"C'mon we have much to talk about..in the mean time Sora and friends please.." Belle held out her hands to the magical candle and they followed it. Belle took Hope to her room.

"What were you talking about?" Hope asked as Belle began to pull out dresses.

"Well..its kinda a long stroy.." Belle said as she jumped with joy.

"This dress will look beautiful on you!" Belle yelled as she set it on the king-sized bed. It was a red dress that was poofy.

"No you have to be kidding me!" Hope said as she looked at it.

"C'mon..ill tell you the story if you put it on.." Belle said with a warm smile. Hope sighed then she began to take her clothes off.

"Well..long ago there was a legend that said there were 6 people that were unique in a special way..They all had special names

1. Love- power of light strongest under the sun

2. Hope- power of darkness stronger under the moon

3. Kind- power of forgiveness strongest in a sanctuary

4. Beauty- power of control strongest in her birthplace

5. Charm- power of magic like you..strongest when near Hope

6. Wish-power of anywish strongest when all 5 are gathered.

But if all of the first 5 were together it would mean the start of a new begining, and they would combine thier powers to make Wish appear. And if your wondering why Charm is strongest when she is near you is because she gives you power and you use it. Thats how your able to control your power..but when your with her your untouchable." Belle said as Hope finished putting on the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. The red dress went good with her skin color. Belle pointed to a chair and Hope walked to it and sat in it. Belle started to put on red lipstick on her.

"So..where can i find them?" Hope asked as Belle finished putting on her makeup.

"Legend has it that only Hope was able to look mortal. So they all wait for you to rejoin them in their birthplace..In The Keyblade Grave Yard.." Belle said as she began to brush Hope's hair.

"So..if i go to The Keyblade Grave Yard and meet up with the rest of the peace keepers then i will be able to make Wish appear?" Hope asked. Belle nodded.

"Oh and the peace keepers pick people who they want to have the keyblade..and it said Hope picked a young man named Sora.." Belle said as she finished her hair. Hope got up and looked at herself.

"I look beautiful.." Hope mumbled. Her hair was gently touching her bare sholders. And her dress was perfect with her skin tone, and her lipstick went good with her dress. Belle smiled and they began to walk out but Hope stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Belle asked

"If i were to meet the other peace keepers and i wanted to make a wish..would i have to sacrifce my life?" Hope asked. Belle put a finger on her lip and thought.

"Not if you have a friend or love to help you." Belle said and Hope nodded. They started to walk to the ball room and they saw Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Gofy in a black suit.

"Wow.." Everyones jaw dropped and they walked into the ball room and Roxas and Hope began to dance. Donald and Gofy began to dance with the house supplies. Sora sat alone..After a few slow songs Hope went up to Sora and she stuck her arm out. Sora shook his head.

"I'm not really in the mood to dance Hope..." Sora said. Hope frownd and she sat next to Sora. He was shock then he looked at her.

"Well..if you dont dance..i wont." Hope said as she grabbed his hand and she rested her head on his sholder. Belle smiled as she saw the two sitting on the floor together. That night they all fell asleep in the castle and Hope had another one of those strange dreams.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know my longest chapter..But i couldnt help to put stuff in it. I thought it would make it better..didnt you? Well anyway what did you think of the chapter or the story so far? Was it good? Or was it bad? Remember leave reviews.**

**So do you think Roxas and Hope will kiss next of Sora and Hope will kiss or do you think one of them will hurt her. Well whatever you think let me know..Thanks!( :**


	13. Goodbye Roxas

**Hello! This is chapter 13 of Sora's Love life but you know that! Well..you remember how in 12 Roxas said "If you can't be mine..im gonna die" Yeah..well today that's gonna back fire..I hope you like it! P.S. im gonna try to make my chapters longer( :**

**

* * *

**

_"Hey.." The guy's voice was close..I turned around and saw a boy with brown/blond hair, and emerald green eyes, and he had on a black t-shirt with jeans, and he looked about 9. He was moving the puddle of water that was in his hand. He also had a little, blue gutair in his hand. My big brown eyes stared at him and his green eyes started into mine..i dont know why or how but he looked really familiar..He looked behind me and he pushed me out of the way to take out a heartless behind me. I watched him in action while i tried to use the magic on the water too but it didnt work. *Whats going on?* I thought to myself. His scream pulled me out of my thought. I looked up and i saw him on the floor._

_"NO!" I screamed. He looked at me with his green eyes and i began to run to him..but slowly everything started to fade away and just when me and the boy were about to fade away the static came again. And i just saw my realself laying on the floor, being shooken by Sora. I ran to my body and my realy eyes shot open._

"Hope we have to get out of here the whole place is colapse!" Sora said. Hope and him got up and they ran to the huge front door where they found everyone except for Roxas and the beast. Hope looked for them and she saw the beast running with a rose with only two petals in his hand. Hope frowned when she was wrong about Roxas being behind him. When everyone was out they waited a few seconds and one of the petals fell off. And the beast got on one knee.

"Belle..i know this is the wrong but will you marry me?" She shook her head and they kissed. Then the whole castle colapased. Hope tried to run to get Roxas and Sora followed her

"ROXAS!" Hope yelled as she started to look for him.

"Hope we have to go!" Sora yelled as he grabbed her sholder.

"We just cant leave him here!" She yelled back. Sora knew they couldnt waist anytime.

"Sorry Hope" Sora said as he threw her over his sholder.

"Sora! PUT ME DOWN!" Hope comanded him but he didnt. Everyone ran to the gummyship and they left.

"He's gone..he's really gone..Sora, why did you have to take me? I could have found him and we could have been safe but no!" Hope yelled. *She's upset..dont lose your tempor Sora..* He reminded himself. She just kept yelling at him and tears formed in her eyes. She ran to the control room and she sat on the chair and she began to cry. Sora felt bad so he went to Hope. When he went in the same events that happened on their first kiss were happening again. Hope found herself in Sora's arms, crying.

"Hope..i promise we'll find him.." Sora said as he set his head on hers. She stoped crying and she looked into his eyes. Sora saw the tears in her eyes and he wiped them.

"You know Sora..i just realized, you're my hero..you always save me.." Hope said. She let the pain of knowing Roxas is dead control her. She wasnt herself at the time.

"And you know..i think all hero's should get kisses." Hope said as she rapped her arms around Sora's neck. He knew it wasnt her but..still..he really wanted to kiss her. *You have to be a gentlemen Sora.* He reminded himself.

"Hope..we sholdent do this." Sora said as Hope's face slowly got closer to his.

"C'mon Sora..please just one little kiss." She said with a smirk. She pulled her face away from his and she began to play with his lips with her fingers. Sora watched her face. It started out with a flirty smile then it faded away into a unhappy frown. *Poor girl..she looks like she needs a nap.* Sora thought. He picked up Hope by her legs and he held her back and he carried her to his room and he layed her on his bed gently.

"Go to sleep Hope.." Sora said as she turned to her side so she could face him. She looked at him and she rolled into his arms. She started to play with Sora's crown chain around his neck. *Sora..i picked you to be a keyblade wilder..* Hope thought. Suddenly her thoughts stoped and she was asleep. Sora smiled and he knew she cared for Roxas but not in the 'in love' kinda way. *Maybe i should have let her kiss me..* Sora thought. Hope's dream was the same as the other..she looked at the boy's face and he was about to be killed then everything faded away. Hope woke up and she saw Sora watching her. She slowly brought herself up then she smiled. She rememberd the current event that happend that made Roxas go away and her smile broke into a frown. She looked down at her fingers.

"Is Roxas.." Hope's voice sounded dry and scaried think that her thoughts were real. Sora nodded in a kinda sad way. "And its kinda my fault..." Sora said and Hope got up.

"Well we shouldnt be blaming this on ourselfs..c'mon let go see Donald and Gofy.." Hope said with a upside down frown..Sora knew it wasnt a smile but he went along. She held his finger while they walked to the kitchen. *Does she remember tring to kiss me?* Sora thought. He just shook it off and they got into the kitchen and Hope let go of Sora's finger. She looked at the food on the table and she saw Donald and Gofy wasnt there. They sat at the table and they began to eat their food. Hope started to play with her food and Sora sighed before he asked her a question. "Hey..what did you want for your birthday?" Sora asked.

"I wanted a star.." She said. Sora nodded. They finished their food and Sora and Hope walked to the control room. Just as they passed Sora's room the ship crashed.

"Whoa!" Hope yelled as she fell. Sora grabbed her and she fell ontop of him. She was sitting on his lap and his arms rapped around her waist. She hit her head against the wall and Sora hurt his hand because he fell on it. Hope got up but she almost fell again but Sora helped her. She grabbed Sora's hand and she helped him up. When she got up she fainted and she was about to fall to the floor but Sora caught her.

_"NO!" I screamed. He looked at me with his green eyes and i began to run to him..I hit the heartless with my shoe and it dissappeard. I helped the boy up and i looked at him in the eyes and he looked me in the eyes too. _

_"Thank you for saving me.." I said. He nodded._

_"But..how did you do that?" i asked.I tried to make the water move but i couldnt he just chuckled._

_"If you want..i could put a spell on you, but you have to make me a promise" He said. His voice was very soft. It was cute. I nodded._

_"You have to promise that you'll always love me.." The boy said. I looked at him with shock *Was i dating him or what?* I thought. _

"Hope!" Sora yelled shaking her back and forward. She opened her eyes and she saw that she was in a tent.

"Where are we?.." She asked. She rubbed her head as she looked around. She saw that it was a yellow tent with a tripod and a camera and a chair in the corner.

"We're in Deep Jungle" Donald said. She looked around and saw a girl with a white shirt and a yellow skirt that was above her ancles.

"Im Jane." The girl said.

"Im Hope." She said as she got up. And a man with a yellow hunting suit and a gun came in.

"Jane, dear, Tarzan wont show us the go-" The man was cut off when he saw Hope. He thought she was beautiful. He went to her and he took her hand.

"Im Clayton." He said as he kissed her hand.

"Im Hope." She said.

"What about Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"He wont show us the gorilla's" Clayton said and everyone walked out. Sora grabbed Hope's wrist.

"Hold on." He said and she walked back. Sora opened his hand and a star appeard.

"Oh my god..Sora!" She said as she looked at it.

"It's yours." She took it in her hand and it levatated in her hand.

"Its beautiful..thank you." She said as she hugged him.

"Your welcome..i asked Donald if i could get one and he let me so i put on a suit and i went and grabbed one." Sora said as he closed her hand. The star dissappeared. She opened her hand again and it appeard. She smiled and she hugged him again.

They walked out and they found a man with brown hair and brown shorts.

"T-H-E G-O-R-I-L-L-A-S" Clayton said.

"Gorilla.." The guy said and Clayton nodded. The guy began to walk and Clayton and everyone followed. *Sora's been doing me nice things lately..i wonder if he likes me..Well..when the right time comes..I'll tell him how i feel..* Hope thought as she looked at him. His eyes wandered around all of the trees and his hair was messy and it moved with every step he took. And his clothes flowed with the way he moved and the way the wind blew. He looked at her and it was like all of his problems dissapeard. His eyes sparkled his smile was unique and he was just amazing... *Yeah..i'll tell him soon..* Hope thought.

* * *

**Hey! Whats up..I just finished! Yay! I wanted all of my chapters from now on to be longer..and let me know whatcha think..did you like it? Hate it? Now what would you do if Sora gave YOU a star? Would you have kissed him? Thanked him with a hug? Or what? Well if that were me i think i would kiss him( : But remember leave reviews! THANKS!**


	14. Fall For You

**Hey guys whats new? Yeah thats right..this chapter! Haha so anyway i wanted to put a song in this chapter and Sora sings it (Not really) but anyway let me know whatcha think of it! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! LOVE YA!**

**

* * *

**

They walked pass alot of trees and they found an old tree house.

"Whoa.." Hope mumbled. They walked inside and they saw it was huge! With a broken ladder, and a few boxes, and a piano. Hope and Sora started to walk to the piano while everyone else went up the ladder. Hope and Sora careful exmained their surroundings. Sora saw a few bugs and he saw one on Hope. He hit it and she got mad at him.

"Im sorry there was a bug and..-" Sora was cut off by Hope.

"Just..shh!" She said. She looked around and on her left there was a picture on top of a dresser. Hope walked to it and she grabbed it. She looked at it. *Two adults and one baby boy is that..* Hope looked up at the boy who's name was Tarzan (she met him on their way over there) *Tarzan..* She thought. Then she heard the gutair. She looked up and she saw Sora looking at it. It was an old piano but it worked like a beautiful thing. Sora sat on the chair and he looked at Hope.

"Hope come here.." She quickly walked over to him. The panio was black and smooth with clean white keys.

"I wanna sing to you.." Sora said. Hope looked at him and he smiled. Hope took a deep breath in and she blushed. *Why would he wanna play me a song? Oh well lets just see what he plays.* Hope nodded and he smiled.

"Wait how do you even know how to play it?" Hope asked. Sora looked at his feet as he tried to remember. (Remember this is after KH2 so Sora lost some of his memory)

"Riku showed me how to play it.." Sora said.

"Who's Riku?" Hope asked as she tilted her head.

"My friend." Sora said. Hope nodded and Sora smiled. He started to play the notes

_**Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying...  
I know you where it thins down to the core**_

_**But hold your breath**_  
_**Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you**_  
_**Over again**_  
_**Don't make me change my mind**_  
_**Or I won't live to see another day**_  
_**I swear its true**_  
_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_  
_**You're impossible to find**_

_**This is not what I intended**_  
_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_  
_**You always thought that I was stronger**_  
_**I may have failed**_  
_**But I have loved you from the start**_

_**Oh, But hold your breath**_  
_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_  
_**Over again**_  
_**Don't make me change my mind**_  
_**Or I won't live to see another day**_  
_**I swear it's true**_  
_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_  
_**It's impossible**_

_**So breathe in so deep**_  
_**Breathe me in**_  
_**I'm yours to keep**_  
_**And hold onto your words**_  
_**'Cause talk is cheap**_  
_**And remember me tonight**_  
_**When you're asleep**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_  
_**Over again**_  
_**Don't make me change my mind**_  
_**Or I won't live to see another day**_  
_**I swear it's true**_  
_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_  
_**Over again**_  
_**Don't make me change my mind**_  
_**Or I won't live to see another day**_  
_**I swear it's true**_  
_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_  
_**You're impossible to find**_

Tears formed in Hope's eyes.

"Sora..that was b-beautiful." Hope said as she wiped her tears.

"Thanks..i thought it is too." Sora said as she sat in his lap.

"Why did you play that song?" She asked as she started to play with his chain.

"Well..its the only song i know how to play.." He looked at her.

"Oh.." She didnt know he was gonna say that. *Because its true..tonight i'll take you to the moon field.* Sora thought as he held her in his arms.

"Hey guys!" Gofy yelled as he slid down the ladder and he saw Hope in Sora's lap. He knew they were in love so he was cool with it.

"C'mon Clayton is attacking the gorilla's!" Gofy said. They both got up and ran to the area everyone else was in.

"This is a gorilla's nest? Its huge!" Hope said as she looked around and they heard a gun shot. Sora grabbed Hope in his arms until they finished hearing the shots.

"LETS GO!" Hope yelled as they ran to the noisies. They saw Clayton shooting at the gorilla's and they saw Tarzan tring to stop him. Then Clayton stopped.

"Hold it right there Clayton!" Hope yelled as she brought her hand down.

"You cant control me!" Clayton yelled as darkness formed around him and he started to get up.

"Oh no.." Hope said. She still kept tring to put him down.

"You little witch! I'll show you!" Clayton said as he aimed for her. _BOOM!_

"NO!" Hope yelled. Sora fell to the floor. When he saw Clayton aiming for Hope he ran infront of her to save her.

"Sora!" She yelled as she dropped to her knees. He was barely alive..choking on the air he was breathing.

"We have to hurry! I might be able to save him!" Hope yelled. They all nodded.

"Get Sora and Jane outta here!" Gofy yelled. Hope nodded and she put Sora on her back and that made her to tilt forward.

"C'mon!" Hope yelled as they ran to the tent. On the way, there was a giant heartless near the horn that was near the tent.

"Oh no!" Hope mumbled. She looked at Sora..he only had a few seconds to breathe.

"Jane i'll be back." Hope said as she quickly ran to the tent. She set Sora on the floor, laying on his back, and she put her hands above the bullet shot. Magic appeard to her hands and she touched his chest( Thats where he got shot)

"Ouch!" He managed to get out. He was in major pain. But it faded away. Sora was about to die. She looked up and called out to someone.

"Charm! Please..give me power to save Sora.." Hope said as she held her hands in the air. Sora's eyes looked at her and they slowly started to close. A light appeard in her hands and she touched Sora's chest. He started to heal. His eyes opened and he was fine..but just alittle cut.

"Sora stay here and rest..dont worry about everyone else." Hope said. Before Sora could say something she left out the tent. She saw Jane on the floor about to be attacked by the heartless and Hope killed it.

"Jane stay here." Hope said as she contiued to run to the gorilla's nest. She saw everyone on the floor and Clayton was about the shoot them all. The gorilla's had gotten away and that was because of them.

"Stop Clayton!" Hope said. She finaly had power over him..but only for a while. The darkness was too much. He got up and he walked to Hope. She couldnt move because alot of heartless surrounded her. She yelled the first thing that was in her mind

"SORA!"

*SORA!* He heard Hope's voice calling his name.

"Hope's in trouble.." he said as he got up painfuly.

"Wait.." He said. He had a potion and he threw it above him and he felt better he ran outside and Jane pointed to the nests. Sora grabbed her and he put her safely in the tent. He ran back out and he ran to the nests. He saw Hope's feet dangling as she was lifted off the floor by her neck.

"Clayton LET HER GO!" Sora yelled. That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out. He threw her on the floor hard and Sora was filled with anger and rage. The darkness started to take over him. Plus seeing his other friends on the floor got him more made. He took out Clayton with one shot. He walked over to Hope and he placed two fingers at her neck. He felt her pulse and he picked her up.

"SORA!" He heard. He looked up and saw Tarzan and the other gorilla's. They picked up Sora's other friends and they walked to the tent.

"Oh gorilla's!" Jane yelled. Sora set Hope on the floor.

_"If you want..i could put a spell on you, but you have to make me a promise" He said. His voice was very soft. It was cute. I nodded._

_"You have to promise that you'll always love me.." The boy said. I looked at him with shock *Was i dating him or what?* I thought. He chuckled at the face i made._

_"Well its because the spell is suppost to make people fall in love." He said. I blushed and i nodded._

_"Wait..whats your name?" I asked tilting my head._

_"Im Demyx..and you are?" He said sticking out his hand._

_"Im Hope." I said with a smile. *So he's my boyfriend..* I thought. _

_"Okay i'll put the spell on you.." He said as he stepped back. Then everything went static again.._

Hope opened her eyes to Sora. He had worried eyes.

* * *

**Song: Fall For You**

**Band: Secondhand Serenadee**

**Hey guys this is the end..sadly..But i love the song..Its so beautiful..I wish a guy would sing that to me) : Boys that know me..got any ideas? No? Hmp..anyway thank you for listening and thank you all! I love you guys! Thanks!**


	15. An Amazing Night And A Horrilbe Day

**Hey this is the next chapter to Sora's Love Life! YAY! okay..this is when Hope wakes up and what you all have been waiting for..Sora and Hope have a very special moment! If you know what i mean! XD and they make new enemys..WELL ANYWAY..i hope you like it and R&R (Read and Review)**

"How long was i asleep?" Hope asked as she got up.

"Just an hour.." Sora said as he sighed with releaf.

"Oh.." It was night time and Sora remembered that he wanted to take her somewhere special.

"Hope wanna come with me?" Sora said as he started to walk. He held out his hand and she nodded and took it.

"So where are we going?" Hope asked.

"Late night swiming" They got to a place with lakes. Sora took off his shirt. Hope blushed. He looked cute. And he jumped in.

"C'mon Hope!" Sora yelled. Hope nodded and she took her clothes off until she was just in her bra and underware. She jumped in and she didnt come up. Sora started to panic so he looked under toosee if he could find her. He went under and he opened his eyes and he saw her waving at him. He swam up and so did Hope. She started to laugh.

"Dont scare me like that!" Sora smiled.

"Okay-okay..dad." Hope said and Sora looked at her. She laughed and swam while Sora was laughing too and he chased her. When they were done they got out. Sora was putting on his shirt and his eyes looked at Hope. She had already gotten her pants on and she was about to get into her shirt. She looked at him and his eyes looked away.

"That was fun Sora.." Hope said as she walked over to him. Her shirt was already on and she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"That isnt all..c'mon." Sora said as he was pulling her hand. She giggled as she followed him. There was a strange area that they hadn't been before. It was a field where the full moon's light was shining on all of the white roses. Sora pulled her and they walked to one of the roses. Hope picked one up and it sparkled, just like the moon.

"These dont look like regular roses..but their beautiful.." Hope said as she rapped her finger around the stem. Sora just looked at her.

"Yeah you are..i mean yeah they are.." Sora said. Hope looked back at him and she smirked then she continued to study the flower.

"I dont think i've ever heard of these..what are they called?" Hope asked as she began to brush the petal.

"Moon roses..also known as love gatherers.." Sora said as he went up behind Hope. His body was touching her back. His arms rapped around her waist. And he gently placed his chin on her sholder. She blushed.

"Umm..oh, interesting name.." Hope said as she stood still. They both looked at the flower.

"Yeah..it is..why do you think they named it that.." Sora asked with a smirk.

"I dunno..maybe..it brings lovers together.." Hope said as she picked off a petal.

"Its because when ever two people are in love the flower glows when the two touch it." Sora said from behind Hope. He stuck his arm out and he touched a petal. The flower started to glow. The trees shook and little balls of light was surrounding them as they fell to the floor. Hope stook her hand out to try and catch one. When she did she looked at it. Sora placed his hands on Hope's hands and he closed her hands. She turned around and they looked at eachother. The lights made her eyes sparkle and it made his eyes sparkle too. Sora grabbed Hope's elbows and his face got closer and closer..until their lips touched. Hope's arms rapped around Sora's neck, and Sora's arms rapped around Hope's waist. Hope moved her arms and she placed her hands on Sora's cheeks. It was everything she wanted it to be. It felt quick but it lasted, he kept it sweet and slow. Her heart couldnt stop racing. Slowly Sora pulled away and Hope's eyes shot open. She smiled and she thought she was in love. *He is amazing..* Hope thought. *She's amazing...* Sora thought. They smiled and Sora grabbed her in his arms. He hugged her and she heard his heart beat. It was just as fast as hers. She took the light and she stuck it in the middle of the rose and it split into two heart chains. Hope kept the one with the purple heart and Sora kept the one with the black heart. They helped put it on eachother.

"This was amazing.." Hope said as her and Sora were holding hands walking to the gummy ship.

"Yeah..and my favorite part was all of it..since it was with you." Sora said as he kissed her cheek. Hope smiled.

"Yeah..me too." She said. They got to door of the gummy ship_. _

_"HELP!" _they heard Donald scream and they ran to it. They saw Donald and Gofy tied to the tree. They ran to them.

"NO ITS A TRAP!" Gofy yelled and Sora and Hope stopped. A cage fell and it made Sora traped. Then a dark figure started to walk to them.

"Well, well..i didnt know that these losers had a friend." The guy said. He had on a black coat but his face was coverd by his hood.

"Hey! These losers happen to be my friends!" Hope said as the man started to walk to her. She started to step back but there was another guy behind her.

"Let me go!" Hope yelled as the guy held her wrists.

"I wasnt strong enough to save Kairi..and it isnt gonna happen again!" Sora yelled as he summond his keyblade and he hit the cage and it broke. He ran to the guys but the first guy summond a blue and white gutair as his weapon. He attacked Sora with it but he missed and Sora tried to attack the guy but he missed.

"Sora your just too slow." The guy said as he hit Sora with his weapon. He fell to the floor.

"NO!" Hope yelled. The guy looked at her.

"Wait a mintue..that cry..Hope..?" The guy said confused. Sora got up and attacked him. The guy that was holding Hope let her go and he ran to the other guy.

"C'mon get up!" He said as he pulled his arm up. They left in a dark portal. Hope ran to Sora.

"Are you okay?" She used the new light magic to heal him.

"Yeah..you can control dark and light magic now?" Sora asked.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Wait how does that guy know you?" Sora asked as they were untieing Donald and Gofy.

"I dunno..i dont know him.." Hope said but she thought *That gutair..nah..* They all walked back to the gummy ship.

"Lets go somewhere else.." Donald said and everyone agreed.

Hope walked to Sora's room and she layed on his bed. Sora walked in and smiled.

"Hey..why would you be on my bed before me?" Sora asked as he closed the door.

"Because i was waiting for you.." Hope said with a smile.

"Why?" Sora asked as he sat next to Hope. She pulled his collar and she kissed him. She pulled away and he smiled. She layed down and Sora layed infront of nuzzled her head under his chin and he held her body close to his.

"Goodnight Sora.." She said as she kissed his neck.

"Goodnight Hope." He kissed her head and they fell asleep.

_"Okay i'll put the spell on you.." He said as he stepped back. He made water surround me. He said something but i couldnt understand what he had said. The water started to turn diffrent colors. But i started to drown. He saw and he stopped the water._

_"Done.." He said as he walked up to me. I tried to move the water and i did, but i couldnt control it. It started to go everywhere. He stopped it by taking my hands and holding them in his hands. I blushed and he did too. He let go of my hand._

_"So..uhh i'll train you tomorow? Kay?" He said. I nodded and he walked me home. By the time we got thier night had already came. At we were at my yard._

_"Well..umm..goodnight." I said slowly. I turned around to walk into the house but he grabbed my hand. I turned around to see what he wanted but his face was close to mine. Then he made his lips touch mine.._

"Goodmorning Hope.." Sora's voice made Hope's eyes open and her heart race. She loved him but she just didnt have the guts to tell him. His lips touched hers and her heart reacted. It stopped for a second.

"Goodmorning Sora.." She said as she hugged him. They got up and they walked to the control room and saw Donald and Gofy asleep. She smiled and she grabbed the map. She saw that they circled Radiant Garden. Hope and Sora studdied the map and they saw that Destiny's Island was back on the map. A smile flew across their faces.

"We could go back home!" Sora said wit joy. Then the whole gummy ship shook. That ment they landed. Gofy and Donald woke with a jolt and they ran outside.

"Wow.." They all mumbled. It was so pretty there. They were surrounded by building and there was two openings. Then they saw a girl with blue hair running away from something. She stopped and she summond a keyblade. Sora and everyone ran to her.

"Get out of here you'll get hurt." She said but Sora summond his keyblade and he shot a glance at her.

"Oh.." She said. Everyone started to attack the giant heartless. It was about as tall as a two storied house. They all went after it and it attacked them too. They all dodged it and they tried again. They hit it but it only got taller and stronger. It went to hit them, they all dodged it except for Hope and they blue haired girl. They got their legs hurt and they couldnt moved. Then the heartless was gonna atttack them and Sora had to make a choice. Her or the other girl. He chose the other girl. Now, Hope was mad at him that she didnt bother to move..but she was still scared.

Terra was walking looking for his friend Aqua until he heard a scream.

"Aqua?" Terra thought as he began to run. Instead of seeing his friend he saw a beautiful girl. He ran to her and grabbed her before the giant heartless could get her.

"Hope you're okay!" Sora said with the girl still in his hands. Hope just rolled her eyes and she looked away. She looked at the man who was holding her. He killed the heartless and he walked over to Hope

"Im Terra." he held out his hand.

"Im Hope." she shook his hand and she tried to get up but she fell into his arms.

"Opps sorry Terra" Hope said as she tried to get up.

"TERRA" The girl with blue hair yelled.

"Hey Aqua." He said. He looked back at Hope.

"Will you live?" Terra asked. Hope nodded and Terra smiled. (Terra hardly smiles when it comes to anything)

"Im hurt too Terra.." Aqua mumbled. Terra shot a glance at Aqua.

"Are you ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"Im Sora.." He said sticking out his hand.

"Terra." He said as he shook his hand. Hope healed her legs and she got up.

"Well..we should be going..its late..man that was fast." Hope said as she smiled at Terra.

"Well, can you meet me here tomorow..alone?" Terra asked. Sora got jelous and he was about to say something but Hope interupted.

"Sure Terra..i'll see you tomorow." She said as she hugged him.

"Okay..goodnight." He said as they left. When they went to the gummy ship Hope walked to the sofa and she layed on it.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked as Donald and Gofy closed their doors.

"Do what?" Hope asked.

"Why did you say okay when Terra asked you that? In other words that like him saying 'wanna go on a date tomorow'?" He touched her arm but she hit it.

"Well why would you rather save Aqua than me? In other words that like saying 'i care more about this girl than that one' so im going with Terra tomorow." Hope said as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Well..your with me." Sora said.

"Sora..we just kissed..im not yours until you tell me 'Hope will you be my girlfriend?' so yeah..goodnight Sora. And will you turn off the lights on your way out?" Hope closed her eyes.

"Why arent you gonna sleep with me?" He asked as he got up.

"Because im leaving earlier tomorow and i dont wanna wake you." Hope layed her head on the pillow and Sora turned off the lights.

**Hey sorry it took a while for me to update..my brother broke my laptop so i had to take it in to get fixed and now it is! This is the end of 15 and i hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to all my readers and i love you guys! **


	16. Will you be my girlfriend?

**Hey! This is chapter 15 of Sora's Love Life! And im so happy about it because this is my longest story yet! Well...this is when Hope and Terra go on their date and Sora asks Hope a very personal question..Well Enjoy( :**

**

* * *

**

_"Well..umm..goodnight." I said slowly. I turned around to walk into the house but he grabbed my hand. I turned around to see what he wanted but his face was close to mine. Then he made his lips touch mine._

_"Wow.." I mumbled. I looked at him and he was blushing. I smiled and i hugged him. He took it with a warm feeling as he hugged me back. When i pulled away from our hug he told me something "Goodnight..i love you" I looked at him. No one has evertold me they loved me. I kissed him again and my hands rapped around his neck and his rapped around my waist. I pulled in from the hug. "I love you too sweet dreams." I said with a smile. He smiled back and he looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself. Then he was saying something diffrent to me. "Hope I promise i will..because i'll dream of you.." I smiled and i walked into my house. I was so excited. But when i walked in a guy with flaming red hair was in my house. He greeted me with a smile..then everything went static.._

Hope jolted up from her dream. She looked around and she looked at the clock. *8:00 a.m. I have to meet Terra* She got up and made herself look pretty (By that she fixed her shirt, put her hair in a messy ponytale with her bangs in her face, tied her shoes, and brushed her teeth) When she was done she walked out the door. And Sora heard her. *Hope..i want you to be my girlfriend..will you? Nah, that sounds to lame..Hope will you be my girlfriend? UGH..i'll figure this out later..i cant believe she would go out with him* Sora thought as he layed on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. *Well..if that makes her happy..then, okay..but..i love her..and i just cant tell her..I would protect her with my life if i have to..Man, i think about her too much* Sora closed his eyes and he fell back asleep. Hope walked to where they met Terra yesterday and she saw him leaning on a building, waiting for her. When he saw her he smiled, he looked like he was losing his breath and his eyes sparkled. *That never happends when Sora sees me..* Hope thought as she smiled back.

"Hey!" He said as he ran to her with opened smiled and she hugged him back.

"Hey Terra how are you?"Hope asked as she was tring to breath because he was squeezing her too tight when he hugged her.

"Haha sorry about hugging you too tight..and i am good now that im with you..i trust that you slept well." He said as he smiled. Hope nodded and he held his hand out to a spot on the stairs and she sat down. It was akward for them because they had nothing to talk about and they just looked at eachother. Then Terra broke the silence.

"So Hope tell me about yourself." He said with a smile. She put her finger to her lip and thought about what she could tell him.

"Hmm.." She mumbled as she thought. "Well..i am 16, i am a magic caster..well its also known as a witch, but i hate it when people say that..I am kinda smart." Hope giggled when she said that. "Umm..I love the colors blue and black..and my favorite thing to do is to just hang out with my friends." She finally finished her sentance and Terra was nodding.

"Hmm..you seem like a very interesting girl Hope.." He said as he smiled.

"Yeah..now since i told you about me you tell me about you.." She said with a chuckle.

"Well...i am a keyblade master, just like my friend Aqua and Ven..I have been searching for him but i cant find him. He ran away a while ago but i never gave up hope. I still believe he's out there somewhere..improving his keyblade skills just like me and Aqua...He was like the little brother i never had..well i did have one but, he died at the age of 3..someone killed him..and im 18" Terra finished. Hope put a hand on his sholder and he looked at her.

"Im sorry Terra..you must have been throught alot.." He nodded. She got up and she held out her hand.

"C'mon im hungry.." She said with a smile. He got up and took her hand. They walked around and they found a place that said Burgers. They ran inside and they got burgers. They began to eat it and each time Hope took a bite of her burger Terra would look at her. After they ate they went to a lake and they sat and watched the sunset. *This is cute* Hope thought.

**~Sora's POV~**

*Hope..will you be my girlfriend? Nah..* I thought as i was laying in my bed. Then i heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled and i smiled when Gofy came in. He waved at me and i waved. "I just saw Hope and Terra by the lake and they were about to kiss.." He said. That made me mad but i didnt want to admit it. I raised an eye brow.

"So?" I asked.

"So..c'mon Sora i know ya like her and i know she likes ya too." Gofy said. I thought about and i ran out the door. I ran to the lake and i saw Hope and Terra watching the sunset. But Hope had her head on Terra's sholder. She got her head up and she looked into his eyes. She moved her head closer to his and i ran as fast as i can to them. I was running really fast and i almost fell. "Hope NO!" I yelled. She looked at me and i picked her up while i ran past her.

"What Sora?" She asked and i kissed her. And it was a long kiss.

"I want you to be my girlfriend..will you?" I asked and she nodded. She kissed me again. But Terra pushed her to the floor.

"Ouch!" She yelled. I looked at Terra and he was about to punch me but i dodged it and i punched him.

**~Hope's POV~**

I saw Sora and Terra fighting over me. I quickly got up and used magic to make a wall around Terra.

"Terra your tempor is out of control!" I yelled. Sora got up from the floor with a black eye. I looked at him and i chuckled. He couldnt help but smile. We were interupted by Terra braking the wall. I looked at him and me and Sora started to run. We ran and ran until we found Aqua.

"AQUA!" Sora yelled and she looked at him.

"Hey guys whats up?" She asked.

"Terra became obsessed with Hope and now he wants to hurt me." Sora said the quickest he can. Aqua looked up and saw Terra running towards us. But something was diffrent about him. "Oh, my..Darkness has tooken over him. Leave i'll take care of him!" Aqua yelled as she summond her keyblade. So did Terra and she ran to him. A noise like metal hitting metal was made when their keyblades clashed together.

"C'mon Hope!" Sora yelled as he pulled my arm. We ran to the gummy ship and Donald and Gofy looked at me.

"Hiya Hope how was your day?" Gofy asked.

"Just get us out of here!" I yelled and Donald ran to the control room and we went to Sora's room. We both sat on the bed and he looked uncomfortable. I placed a hand on his cheek and he looked at me.

"Sora..wow..i cant believe im your..girlfriend." I said. My heart raced as i said that. Sora smiled and he took my hand off his cheek and he kissed it. I smiled because it tickled. He knew he was tickling me because i started to giggle. He smiled and contiued to kiss my hand. When he was done he looked up and me and whispered something.

"My girlfriend is so beautiful, amazing, and a sweetheart." He said to me and i whispered back.

"My boyfriend is so nice, cute, awsome, and my hero." I said as i threw myself in his arms. He hugged me and he kissed my head and i smiled. Just the thought of being his girlfriend made me happy. Yeah, i've had boyfriends, y'know the kind that are mean, they talk bad about others, they flirt with other girls, they spend more time with their friends than you, only talk to you when theres no one else around, and never gives you attention. But Sora is diffrent. He's nice, cute, he's given me more attention than anyone else ever has, he respects others, he makes me laugh, he makes me smile, he makes that smile of his get stuck in my head..and his laugh its just soo cute, and he likes me for me, not just for my looks. Thats why i love him so much. And i think he's grown to love me too. I wanna tell him, but then again i dont..I dont know anymore..he just makes me go crazy..over him.

**~Sora's POV~**

I love Hope. She's so cute, amazing, unique, beautiful, a sweetheart and wow..word honestly cant explain how i feel about her. She's just loveable, and mine, thats the easiest i can explain it. I love her so much i dont care about anyone else but her. I just wish..we didnt have to get Kairi back..but i want her back for somereasson. Well..life works it's self out right? Oh well..i'm pretty sure i can figure this out.

"Sora im tierd.." She said with a yawn.

"Me too." I said as she layed down. I layed down too and i put the blankets over us, but mostly her, and i kissed her.

"Goonight Hope.." I said.

"Goodnight Sora.." She said as she slowly fadded off to sleep. My hands rapped around her and she nuzzled her head under my chin and we were cuddling. I smiled and i started to fall asleep. But i made sure i was a light sleeper so if anything happend i would be able to save her.

* * *

**Hey guys..i made this kinda fast, so its kinda short..i know, i know..but it still has a meaning right? Of course im right. But thanks for reading and i love you all( :**


	17. END

**Hey sorry i havent updated sooner..i was working on another fanfic. Anyway this is when everyone starts to findout the truth. And a sad ending..Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

_"Who are you?" I asked the mystrious red head._

_"Axel! Your bestest friend! You got it memorized?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him._

_"How are you Axel?" I asked. I didnt know who he was and how i knew him..all i knew was that i havent seen him in a while._

_"Good you?" He asked. Before i could say anything. A heartless came. I was gonna use my water skills to help everyone but the first heartless was quick, and it took Axels heart._

_"AXEL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He fadded away and so did my mom. I was left...but instead of the heartless killing me it left. I ran to the beach to meet Deymx but he wasnt there. I sat down on the beach and cried my eyes out. Then i was 8 and i still sat on the sand alone. Then 9 and i stopped crying. Then 10 and i just watched the sunset. Then 11 and i looked at shells and ran my fingers down its smooth top. Then 12 and my started to mature as i watched the waves crash the shore. Then 13 and my hair grew and it was to my waist. Then 14 and i cut my hair to my collabone and my neck grew longer. Then 15 and i was sitting on the beach with Sora, Donald, and Gofy. I was teaching myself how to use the water but Deymx would somehow come and teach me. It was until i was 12 is when he stopped coming. And something was telling me. Thats the truth.._

Hope woke up. Happy to know the truth but sad at what happend to her friends. She saw she was in Sora's arms and the ship jolted around.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled as he and Hope fell off. He made sure she fell on him so she wouldnt get hurt.

"What happend?" She asked. They ran outside and they saw they were in a place with alot of keyblades.

"Where are we?" Sora asked as Donald and Gofy ran outside. They looked at Donald for the answer. he shrugged.

"I dont know..the gummyship just took us here." Donald said.

"The Keyblade Graveyard." Hope whispered. So lightly that Sora barely heard it.

"What?" He asked.

"The Keyblade Graveyard..my birthplace." Hope said as she started to walk forward. But alot of water infront of her stopped her. And a man in a black coat appeard infront of her. The water came towards her and she was able to control it.

"Dont forget you trained me Deymx.." Hope said. Sora, Donald and Gofy were all confused. Whos Deymx they all thought.

"Ahh..so you finally remembered..Well..can i have a kiss?" He asked. Then Sora stepped up.

"HEY! WHO-" Sora was cut off by Hope. She started to walk up to him.

"You said that this power would go away if i didnt love you..well.." Hope didnt finished, instead she pressed her lips to his and she took off his hoodie. Sora was jelous..he thought Deymx looked alittle better than him.

"Well..i dont want it anymore." Hope said as she finished. She used her darkmagic and she sent him flying back.

"C'mon Hope why would you do that?" A familair voice said. She turned to her left and she saw a body coming out of the dark portal. He took off his hood and it was Roxas.

"Yeah Hope.." Another voice said. She turned to the right and it was Axel.

"Axel.." Hope mumbled. He made an evil smirk and Roxas and Axel took out weapon. Hope used her magic to hit them all at she made them stay to the floor.

"Peacekeepers!" Hope yelled and all of the keyblades began to glow. Then eachone of them released a little ball that formed into 7 ghosts.

"Hope." One of them said as they went to her.

"Charm?" She said as she took hold of her hand.

"Yes." It said then Axel and Roxas and Deymx got up.

"Get back down!" Hope yelled as her fingers pointed to them and the powerful magic made them sit down.

"Lets do this fast." Beauty said. They all nodded and they all held hands.

"WISH!" They yelled and the keyblade at the top of the hill flew to them and it turned into a ghost too.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hope is here and she wishes to make a wish." Charm said. Wish looked at Hope and smiled.

"What would your wish be?" He asked. Hope looked back at Sora.

"I wish..that Sora's mom and Kairi could come back to life." Hope said with tears in her eyes. Sora saw and he tried to run to her. He knew what that meant. She had to go away. But before he could reach her Donald stopped him.

"You wished it." He said then he clapped his hands and Kairi and Sora's mom appeard. Hope started to fade away and she was a ghost like everyone else. She went up to Sora.

"Im sorry." She said as she kissed him. He kissed back and hoped that it would last long but it didnt. She fadded away and Kairi and Sora's mom were there and they appeard back at Destiny's Island. Sora knew that Hope was always with him so he didnt feel that bad. He just felt like something in his heart was missing..

* * *

**Hey sorry it took a while..( : But i just tried to hurry and finish this..lol. I learned something new...dont make two stories at a time. Its HARD! Well anyway thanks for reading.! ( :**


End file.
